Lost Forever in a Tragedy?
by tinkerbellbt
Summary: Two years ago,the group had fallen apart.Yumi was lost forever in Lyoko and three days later Aelita disappeard.Ulrich finds out he has to move to a different country and he finds a girl who looks,acts,even talks like Yumi!Could it really be her?
1. Chapter 1:So many unanswered questions

**Lost Forever In a Tragedy**

Chapter 1: So Many Unanswered Questions

It had been about two years since the terrible accident that took place in the factory on that gloomy day. Two years and three days to be exact. On that day, the 18th of December, the group of five friends lost one, and unfortunately, she wouldn't be returning.

The group had taken the loss hard and tried everything to get their beloved friend back. Some would say the one who cried the most was Ulrich Stern. He had loved that girl. And he, along with the other four, knew that someday, this tragedy would happen. But they didn't know when, and they definitely didn't expect it to happen to Yumi Ishiyama.

Just three days later than the accident with Yumi, the three boys lost all contact with the last girl in their group. This time Jeremie Belpois was the one in most agony. Of course the other two boys were astonished that just in three days, two of their best friends disappeared.

Jeremie sent the two boys to the strange world that would hold Yumi forever, and was the home to Aelita, their dear friend whom they had lost contact with. But they looked everywhere in her and the evil X.A.N.A's home called Lyoko, and still couldn't find her.

The days that followed these horrific events were dreadful and filled with tears. Odd Della Robia was perhaps the most secretive about his anguish from the loss of the girls. He was normally the funny, free-minded one of the group, and he didn't want his friends, Ulrich and Jeremie, to see him crying and unlike his usual self.

Besides, how was he supposed to comfort his two best friends when he was distressed himself?

They all had to live without Yumi and Aelita in their lives and it was devastating. They somehow had to tell Yumi's family, and the principal of their boarding school, that Yumi was forever gone and never to come back. For they all knew, that once someone falls into the digital void, they can never come back, unless they were materialized back.

But Jeremie didn't have the code for materialization, or he would have been able to materialize Aelita a long time ago, disconnect X.A.N.A, and this whole nightmare would never have happened.

But that was just a fantasy, a mere dream. All of these events really had happened and there were so many things they had to have answers to because of the now "missing" Yumi.

How would her parents react? And was Jeremie ready to shut down X.A.N.A? Had Aelita really disappeared? Will they ever see Yumi again? They should have known by now. It had been two years. But some of these questions would never be answered. Or, would a new discovery unravel all the answers?


	2. Chapter 2:Terrible News

**AN: **Hey everybody! Tinkerbellbt here. Sorry the first chapter didn't have an authors note and it wasn't very long. This is my first fanfic so, bare with me here as I start to get the hang of things. This story is something I just thought of one day and I have been reading stories on so I decided to finally put it on. The story will get better and I promise to make the chapters longer, I just have to get everyone familiar with the story first. So the third chapter should be when things start to pick up. For now, enjoy. Some important information is in this chapter, so without further ado, the second chapter!

**Chapter 2:** Terrible News

Ulrich walked down the hallway that just 30 minutes ago was filled with students. Now his head was filled with questions as he walked to the principal's office.

What did the principal want with him? Was it good or bad? Maybe he'd figured out about Lyoko and all of the things that came along with it just two years ago. Ulrich wasn't sure, but he was about to find out what the reason was.

"I'm here to see Mr.Delmas," Ulrich said as the secretary pointed to the door that read "principal". He took one last breath and let it out before walking into the office. The first thing he saw was his parent's smiling faces. He guessed that it had to be good news, or else his parents wouldn't be smiling. If only he knew how wrong he was.

"Have a seat Ulrich." Mr.Delmas said as he gestured towards a chair next to Ulrich's parents. "Son, we have some … exciting news for you!" Mrs. Stern exclaimed.

"Your father has accepted a job as a lawyer in the United states!"…

**AN:** Once again, sorry that was so short. But what did you guys think of it? Should I continue? Let me know . Please review on your way out. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3:Outburst!

**AN**: **Hey guys! Well I got enough reviews to continue, so I wrote up the third chapter. In this chapter more speaking will take place, you'll find out if they shut down Lyoko or not, and there's a little diary entry form, well it's sort of obvious, but if not, then read on!**

Chapter 3: Outburst!

"What?" Ulrich shouted as he tried to comprehend all of this. "What do you mean we're moving to the United Sates?" "Well honey, uh…" Mrs.Stern looked to her husband for help, her eyes clearly saying she knew this would happen.

"Look Ulrich, we don't have don't have enough money to live here anymore, and my job doesn't pay enough. Even with your mother's it's not enough. With the job I could get in the United Sates, we'd have enough money to live more than fancy! And your mother wouldn't even have to work!" Ulrich's father tried to explain this as he spoke for the first time.

Ulrich just stood up with his mouth wide open and started towards the door. "How could you do this to me?" Ulrich yelled as he stomped out the door and slammed it behind him. "Well that went smooth!" Ulrich heard his mom say as he stormed off in the direction of his dorm.

When he finally got there, he lay down on his bed and took out his diary. He didn't care if he got in trouble for not returning back to class, he just had to let out his feelings, or the next person who spoke to him would be in for an unpleasant surprise.

_December 21st_

_Today my parents told me that we're moving to the US! How could they do such a thing? I mean, they should know that I'm really close to my friends. Particularly Odd and Jeremie. We've been through so much with Lyoko and everything. Jeremie says he managed to shut down X.A.N.A without shutting down Lyoko, for Aelita's sake of course. But what if he didn't shut down X.A.N.A for good and they end up needing me? I don't know how Odd and Jeremie will manage with just two people in Lyoko. Well, I probably shouldn't worry. I mean it's been two years since we've seen of X.A.N.A. Anyways, I should probably get back to class before Jim catches me. Or worse, my parents suspect I'm here and try to talk sweet to me. Whatever the reason, I have to go. _

**AN: So how was the first journal entry? I hope it didn't sound too distant from Ulrich. Once again, thanks for the awesome reviews! I love it when I get them. So, before you leave, send a review and tell me if I messed up on anything or if you have any suggestions, those are welcome too Thanks**

**Also, I'm starting something new. It's just something so talk about in your reviews. And if you happen to know the answer, that's great! If you think it's a dumb idea, then let me know, 'cause I don't want to have anything dumb on my story So, here it is. **

**The Question of the Day:**

I've noticed that when the Lyoko members end their phone calls, they never say "good bye", or "see ya", or anything to indicate they've finished their call. Who elsenoticed this?


	4. Chapter 4:Washington DC

**AN: Hey everybody! Wow! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I know this doesn't seem like a lot, but I went from 3 reviews to 8 in three hours! So I would just like to thank all of my reviewers, you're the ones that make me want to continue. So without anymore of my talking/writing, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Washington D.C.**

Ulrich went off to math, the class he was supposed to be in right then. He was getting away fine without anyone stopping to talk to him until…

"Ulrich! There you are! Hey, we are sorry about this. We know moving away from your friends wasn't at the top of your list of things to do in the next few years, but it's for the best."

Ulrich turned around to see his dad looking at him with pleading eyes and his mom, a few feet away walking up to meet him and his father. Ulrich glared at his parents and tried to understand. He knew that they were having some troubles with money, but he never expected to move to the United States!

He sighed and cooled down a bit as he let back on the look he was giving that would kill his parents if it were possible. "When are we moving?" he asked hoping he had at least a month to say good-bye.

"A week from today." His father informed him. Suddenly, all the preparations he had made to stay calm in front of his parents flew away and flames lit up inside. "Then how come your telling me this now!" he screamed.

"Well, Ulrich, we knew you would be upset and you would try some way to stop us from moving, and we have to move. It's the only way we can continue to give you a home and good education. Your father's job as a lawyer here wasn't paying enough, and he is great at defending his clients, so his boss promoted him to work at the French Embassy in Washington D.C." Mrs. Stern tried to make it sound fun and exciting that they were moving to Washington D.C., but failed miserably.

"Washington D.C.! But that's where all the snooty people live! And if we move there, I'll probably go to a school where I'll have to wear uniforms!" Ulrich couldn't believe that in just 20 minutes, his live had changed entirely.

Ulrich's parents just stood there looking at him with sincerity in their eyes. They didn't want to make Ulrich unhappy, but that's exactly why they were moving.

Ulrich tried not to look directly into his parent's eyes, so he just said "I'm going to class now. I've missed almost the whole lesson because of you guys!" Ulrich turned and half walked, half ran to his next class as the bell rang.

"That's it!" Mr. Stern called out as he saw his pissed son run off. Then again, he was pretty pissed himself. "Honey, relax. We knew this would happen, and we braced ourselves for his tantrum. He'll get over it, just like he did when we told him he was going to move into the dorms at Kadic." Mrs. Stern put a loving hand on Mr. Stern's arm, and looked up at his face as it turned back to its normal color.

"Yea, you're right. He'll get over it."

* * *

Ulrich disappeared into the crowed of students filing out of the classrooms and heading off to their next class._ After English class, its lunch, and I can't wait to tell Odd and Jeremie about this! _Ulrich thought as he gathered his books from math and went to his third hour class.

**AN: Well, chapter four was a little longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter just told a little more of where he's moving and why. And for those of you who do not know what the French Embassy is, it's an organization in Washington that has lawyers from France defend people that came from France to the US and got in trouble with the law. So I just thought it sort of made sense with the story. Anyways, review on your way out. Thanks! tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

Who thinks the episode St. Valentines Day will actually show on Valentines Day?


	5. Chapter 5:The Return of Sissy

**AN: Thank you so much to all of those who took the time to write a review. Speaking of reviews, I have been asked to write longer chapters, and I've been trying to, but it isn't the easiest task. But none-the-less, I'm now going to write longer chapters, which means more information in the chapters! Yey! So, here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:The Return Of Sissy

RIIIIINNNGGG! The bell rang, indicating that it was time for lunch and all of the hungry students gladly left their classrooms for the cafeteria.

"Hey Ulrich! Over here!" Odd shouted to his friend across the noisy room. Ulrich saw his two best friends, Odd and Jeremie in the lunch line. And it was no surprise since Odd was always eating. Ulrich walked over to them and stood next to Jeremie as Odd picked up his tray and started to load it up with food.

"Hey Ulrich, where ya been?" asked Jeremie. "Yea. You almost missed the meatballs and gravy!" Odd said as he nodded at the lunch lady. "Well actually, I have something very important to tell you guys. And I could care less about the meatballs and gravy, Odd, so listen up!" "Let's go sit down first." Jeremie said as he and Ulrich finished getting their food and started to walk towards a table with Odd.

"So what did you want to tell us Ulrich?" Odd asked eagerly. "Yea and what did the principal want with you?" Jeremie asked a little worried.

"Well, the principal called me to his office because my parents had something to tell me." As Ulrich said this, he remembered their faces when he had first walked into the principal's office. And then he remembered their faces when he had left them in the hallway. Now he felt guilty. They had been so happy, and he had been such a pill about it all.

"So what'd they say?" asked Odd, now very suspicious. "They said…" Ulrich hesitated. "They said?" Jeremie tried to push Ulrich into finishing his sentence.

"They said that we're moving to Washington D.C. a week from today." He paused to look at their faces and stirred his food then added. "My dad wasn't earning enough money here, and he got offered a job in D.C. that could pay enough for us to be rich. But I don't want to be rich. I want to live here at Kadic with you guys!"

The three boys sat there in silence, Jeremie and Odd with a look of disbelief. But when they saw Ulrich's expression, they knew it wasn't a joke.

"Well, that's okay buddy," Odd said, trying to cheer up Ulrich. "Washington's only like 45mins away, so we'll be able to see each other every weekend and sometimes after school!"

"What are you talking about Odd!" Washington D.C. is located in the United States! The only way we'd be able to see Ulrich in 45minutes is if we had a teleporter. And no Odd, it hasn't been invented yet." Jeremie was shocked that Odd could be that naive. He hadn't meant to come across that harsh, but this was a serious matter, and Odd's foolishness was not helpful.

"Geese Jeremie. You didn't have to be that rude." Odd said, a little scared now. "Look, I only have a week left. So that means if it's the 21st today, I'll be leaving the 28th of December. I'll be starting the new year in the United States." Ulrich was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to spend New Years with his two best buds. He always did. It was a tradition.

"Well look on the bright side Ulrich," a voice so high pitched, so familiar it wasn't even funny, broke Ulrich from his thoughts. "You'll get to spend Christmas with me!" the voice said with delight, and a hint of pride. "Sissy! How long have you been eavesdropping on us?" Ulrich knew that she would show up soon, as she always does, but he didn't want it to be now. Actually, he never wanted her to show up.

"Just long enough to hear your awful story." she said with sincere sorrow. "Look, you're probably the only reason why Ulrich wants to move, so why don't you just buzz off!" Odd said with disgust. "Good old Odd. Always having to get in a comment. Besides, I didn't want to speak to you, I actually wanted to speak with Jeremie."

"Jeremie?" Odd said, now intrigued about Sissy's reason for "dropping in" their discussion. "Well Odd. You sound so surprised." Jeremie said feeling he wasn't cool enough to be talked to by another peer. "Oh no! It's not that einstien, it's just that usually Sissy wants to talk to Ulrich." Odd said hoping he didn't sound too surprised that Sissy wanted to speak to Jeremie for once.

"Well, I want to talk to Jeremie this time, so come on!" Sissy said while pulling Jeremie over to an empty table. "So what do you want?" "Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. You see, my friend has this major crush on you an…" "Someone likes me?" Jeremie asked, now very interested in what she had to say. "Yes, and don't cut me off like that Jeremie. It's rude." Sissy said a little annoyed.

"So as I was saying, you probably already know that the winter ball is coming up this Friday, and well she wants to go with you, but she's too afraid to ask. So I thought I'd ask for her." "Umm. Well, first I'd like to know who this girl is that you speak of." Jeremie pondered this as the faces of all the girls in his classes flashed through his head.

"She's that new girl, Vanessa. She likes you because you're smart and she thinks you look hot when you take off your glasses. You should see the way she looks at you in math class when you answer a question and get it right. As usual."

Jeremie was astonished! He had seen Vanessa before and thought she was very attractive. He didn't think anyone like her would like him. Then it occurred to him that this might just be a cruel Sissy joke that she so much likes to play on him and his friends.

"Sissy, this isn't one of your "jokes" is it?" Jeremie asked, half expecting her to say yes. But she didn't. "Jeremie! I'm serious! I hate it when someone is clearly in love with someone else and they don't say a thing about it. So, could you please just consider doing this."

"Well, um, sure … I guess. But Sissy, may I just ask, why are you doing this?" Jeremie didn't know Sissy to be the kind of person to help out others. "Well, if you must know, she is my cousin, and I noticed how she liked you, and I wanted to do something nice for her." Sissy said this not having a problem that she was lying. Since she was so used to it by now.

The real reason was that her father told her to get Vanessa to go to the winter ball. And the only was Sissy could imagine to do so was to get Vanessa's love to ask her to the ball.

"So you'll go with her?" asked an anxious Sissy. "…Okay. Yea sure. Why not? It could be a lot of fun." Jeremie was impressed that he was going to the winter ball with a date! It was the first time he had ever started to like another girl since Aelita.

"So, I'll see you later Jeremie." Sissy said as she walked off towards her table and Jeremie walked back to his.

"So what'd she want?" asked a very confused Ulrich. "Apparently, I'm going to the dance with Vanessa Delmas!" Jeremie still couldn't believe it.

"Wow! So how'd you manage that?" Odd asked in a surprised tone. "Well, Sissy just wanted to help her cousin out. She said that Vanessa has a crush on me, and the only way she would go to the dance, was if I asked her to go with me."

"That's great einstien! I guess that means me and Odd got to go now too. I mean, we don't want to miss a thing with you and your first date!" Ulrich was very proud of his friend. And also glad he was here to witness Jeremie's first date.

"And we better make it a memorable night, because Ulrich will be gone 4 days later." Odd said this like he was sad, and truly he would be, but he just couldn't believe that his best bud would be moving in a week. And to a whole other country! He sort of thought of it as a dream. And he would wake up, and all of this would have never happened.

Odd was brought back to reality as Ulrich made a comment about Odd's last statement. "Yea. It'll be the best dance we've had here at Kadic. We'll definitely make it memorable."

And that they did. They didn't know it then, but something drastic was going to take place on the night of December 24th. Something that would change Ulrich's life forever.

**AN: Okay. Well, I hope that was interesting and the length you guys would prefer. I tried not to drag on too much. Anyways, yes, it is the return of Sissy. And of course she will have a big part in the drama that takes place in the next chapter. So tune in next chapter to see what happens. For now, leave a review on your way out so I can see if this was too dragged on. Thanks! tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

Does anyone know when season 3 will premier? I've heard it will be this spring. But I've also heard it will be this fall. So if anyone knows the actual season, it'd be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6:Remember Me

**AN: Hey everybody! I need to get more reviews. I don't want to just be writing a story here. So please, when you're done reading, leave a review. Ok, besides that, nobody told me if they thought the length was better or not. But I guess if I'm not getting any complaints, it must be alright. This chapter is a few days later and they are at the dance. And about what happens to Ulrich, it's not something too drastic. In fact, it's not even that big of a deal. Anyways, enough of my babbling, here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Remember Me**

It was December 24th, the night of Kadic's big Winter Ball. Jeremie had been planning for this since that Monday. He asked Vanessa to go to the ball with him on Tuesday, and she was delighted and said yes.

Ulrich and Odd decided to go, since it would be the last dance that Ulrich could go to at Kadic, plus they also knew Jeremie would need some help.

Jeremie had decided to wear a black suit with a solid blue button down shirt to match his eyes. He wore black shiny shoes and had brushed his hair to the side.

Ulrich wore tan slacks and a buttoned green striped shirt. He wore his regular shoes and didn't do anything too special with his hair.

Odd on the other hand, wore dark purple, almost black, corduroy pants with a silky dark magenta button down shirt and a black blazer. Around his neck was a satin tie that had purple and pink designs all over it. He also wore shiny black shoes like Jeremie, and like Ulrich didn't change his hairstyle, he just put more gel in.

Jeremie went to Vanessa's room to pick her up for the dance, and Odd and Ulrich were to meet him and his date there.

"You know Odd, it's weird" Ulrich said a little disappointed. "I always thought the day we would all be going to our first annual Kadic Winter Ball, I'd be going with Yumi, Jeremie with Aelita, and you would pick some girl up like you always do. The only part that might be true about that fantasy is you, picking up some girl."

Odd laughed at this, and sighed. "Yea well, I want to try to play it cool tonight. I don't' really want to pick up some girl." Ulrich nodded, understanding just what Odd meant, and they headed off to the dance.

When they got to the entrance, they saw Jeremie and, wow! Was that Vanessa? The same quiet, shy girl that sat alone in their math class? It must have been, because the girl was wearing the corsage that Jeremie had bought earlier that day.

Apparently, Odd and Ulrich had walked into a joke because Jeremie and Vanessa had been laughing when Odd and Ulrich approached them. "Oh, hi guys! I'd like you to meet Vanessa. Vanessa, this is Ulrich and Odd, my two best buds!" Jeremie said as he gestured towards each of them.

"Hey Vanessa. It's nice to meet you." Ulrich said as he shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you too. Jeremie has told me a lot about you guys." Vanessa said in a warm-hearted kind of way.

Odd did the same as Ulrich, but held onto Vanessa's hand a little longer. Jeremie had a beautiful date! This was the first time Odd had been jealous of Jeremie. Sure he had been a little envious of Jeremie's einstien- like mind for awhile, but he had gotten over that, and just accepted the fact that Jeremie was the genius of the group.

But now Jeremie had this gorgeous girl for his date! She was wearing a light pastel, flowy pink dress made out of soft silky fabric. There was a lacy shear flower at the top of her left shoulder where the one strap connected to the dress. The same lacy fabric was at the bottom of her knee-length dress showing her white sparkling high heels. Her brunette hair was curled into curly-cues and her bangs were pushed to the side. She wore light make-up that shimmered on her peachy complexion. Her sparkling brown eyes complimented her highlighted hair. Over all, she was perfect.

"Well, we're going to go our separate ways now. So we'll see you later!" Jeremie said as he took Vanessa's hand and lead her to the dance floor. "It was nice meeting you two!" Vanessa called out to Ulrich and Odd as she was swept away into the crowd of kids.

"Wow! She is fine!" Odd declared. "Yea, Jeremie got a winner this time." Ulrich said, but not sounding the least bit jealous.

"Oh, there you are Ulrich!" Ulrich turned around to see the exact person he did not want to see. "I knew that wasn't the end of her." Odd said, smirking. "Sissy! Why don't you go find Nicolas or Herb to hang out with?" Ulrich said, very annoyed.

"Because Ulrich dear, they aren't as special, and they are definitely not as lucky as you are. So, why don't you come and dance with me?" "Oh I couldn't. I don't want to leave Odd here all alone." Ulrich said relieved that he had an excuse.

Sissy looked at Odd, very disappointed, and Odd decided to help her out. "Oh no! I'm fine! Ulrich, go ahead, and dance the night away with Sissy. I know lots of other people who can keep me company."

Sissy squealed with delight and pulled Ulrich onto the dance floor. "I'll get you for this!" Ulrich hissed as he got his last glare in and was lost in the mess of dancing students.

"So, wow Ulrich you look great!" Sissy tried to complement him as she started to move around him. "Yea? Well, ugh… you do too." He tired to complement her back. He thought that as long as he was with Sissy, he might as well enjoy himself.

And actually she didn't look too bad. She was wearing a bright red sparkling dress that went all the way down to her feet where she wore strappy black shoes. She had piled her smooth black hair on her head into a fancy bun and put sparkling diamond flowers in various loops within her bun.

Ulrich noticed the change of movements as the song went into a faster-paced beat, and Sissy started dancing closer. Soon within the mix of kids, they were smashed up together and Ulrich felt a little uncomfortable.

"Umm. Sissy? Could we go outside for a little while?" Ulrich asked as he felt something brush against his butt. He blushed and realized it was Sissy's hand. "Ugh, well sure Ulrich," Sissy said as she tried to free herself out from the crowd.

Once outside, Ulrich felt a rush of thankfulness pass over him. He could finally breathe again. "Umm. I'm sorry if I went a little too fast for you in there." Sissy said, a little embarrassed.

"Oh. That's alright. I just had to get some fresh air." Ulrich said as he looked up at the dark blue sky and the shining stars sprinkled on it. Then he looked over at Sissy, and for once in his life, he was glad to be sitting next to her.

She wasn't being a pest at all, and she was really pretty nice that night. "Ulrich, when Odd said I was the only reason you would want to move, was that true?" Sissy asked a little concerned.

"You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were Sissy. I mean, you're actually pretty cool. And if you acted more like this at school, I might just be a little nicer to you." Ulrich didn't really know if this was true. He almost regretted saying it, because he didn't want her to think he liked her liked her. In fact, he didn't even know if he was going to love again after Yumi's disappearance. He just meant that she was a nice person to be around.

But before he could let her know that, he felt something very light and soft touch his lips and when he snapped back into reality, he realized that he and Sissy were kissing! And the weird thing was that he didn't pull away. He just waited for her to pull back. Once they did, Ulrich couldn't help but feel a little happy. She wasn't a bad kisser. And he had liked it. Just a bit though.

But then they heard clapping inside and went to go see what it was, as Odd met hem at the door and pointed to something inside. It was Jeremie and Vanessa, and they were in the middle of the dance floor, taking center stage!

Ulrich clapped and whooped along with Odd and everybody else as the finished their dance. "I didn't know he had it in him!" Odd exclaimed. "I'll see you later Ulrich. And if not, remember what happened outside. Remember me." Sissy disappeared into the crowd and Ulrich just stood there, and remembered what had happened just a few minutes ago between him and Sissy.

Suddenly he was angry at her for taking advantage of him like that. I mean, he wasn't even aware of her leaning in, so how could he stop her. His good feelings about Sissy, disappeared and he was filled with rage. How could he even think he enjoyed that kiss? The only kiss he would enjoy was Yumi's, and since she would never be returning, Ulrich decided he would never enjoy a kiss again.

**AN: Wow! That was long! Ok, longer. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's just a little chapter to close up the last few days Ulrich has left at Kadic. He only has 3 more days left, one of them being Christmas, which is the next chapter. Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. If I don't get enough reviews, I won't want to update as fast. So send in those reviews!  tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

Does anyone know if France celebrates Christmas? Because if they don't, then I don't want to put a whole chapter up about it. If nobody knows, then I'll just stick with my original plan.


	7. Chapter 7:Surprise, Suprise!

**AN: Okay, good. People are starting to get what I mean by MORE REVIEWS! So, I will continue. And for those of you who think there is no plot to this story, there is, you just have to be patient. Ulrich is moving in the next chapter, so hold on. Okay, well this chapter is about Christmas, sort of. There's some other stuff in it too. I hope you all enjoy it! Here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7:Surprise, Surprise!**

"Merry Christmas Ulrich!" This was the first thing that greeted Ulrich that Saturday morning. Odd always got overly excited on Christmas morning.

The way that Kadic did Christmas was a very thrilling event for him. First, all the kids would wake up and go down stairs to the cafeteria where the huge Christmas tree was. There would be at least one gift for every kid who went to Kadic underneath the decorated tree. Some of the kid's parents came to visit and gave them more presents, which was always a nice surprise.

Ulrich's parents always made a point to do so. But Ulrich didn't really feel like seeing them today. He knew that once he did, he'd feel terribly sorry and want to apologize to them, and a part of him didn't want to.

"Hey Ulrich, I said, MERRY CHRISTAMS!" Odd shouted in Ulrich's face as he was just about to go to sleep again. "Huh? Oh, Merry Christmas Odd." He said with little enthusiasm.

"What's wrong buddy? Usually you're just as excited as me on Christmas morning." "I just don't feel as happy today, Odd. I've had some interesting events occur in the last couple of days, especially last night, and I just don't have the same kind of energy." Ulrich said as he remembered the incident with Sissy the night before.

"What happened last night?" Odd asked a little concerned. "I don't want to talk about it." Ulrich said, very disgusted. "Was it something with Sissy?" Odd attempted again. "No! Now leave me alone!" Ulrich shouted as he pulled the covers back over his head. "Alright, but you're going to miss the big Christmas breakfast!" Odd said as his stomach growled.

"I don't care!" Ulrich said in muffled shouts under his sheets. Odd just shrugged, and went off to breakfast and closed the door behind him.

Odd had only walked down the stairs when he ran into someone he knew Ulrich wouldn't want to talk to. "Oh, hi Odd. Do you know where Ulrich is?" She asked. Odd couldn't possibly lie to this person. If he did, he'd be in big trouble with the principal, so he pointed up the stairs and said, "He's in our room." "Thank you Odd." She said as she walked up the stairs.

_Hmm. I hope she doesn't bring bad news. _Odd thought as he watched her leave.

Not too soon after Odd left, Ulrich heard a faint knock on his door, and thought it was Odd again, trying to get him to come down to breakfast. "Odd, I already said, I'm not hungry. So go away!" he shouted, hoping it would get rid of Odd for the rest of the morning.

"Why aren't you hungry, dear?" Ulrich recognized his mother's voice and sat up as she walked over to his bed. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked, obviously forgetting it was Christmas.

"It's Christmas Ulrich! I always come to visit you on Christmas." She said, thinking he might not want her to be there. "Oh. But where's dad?"

"Well, I have some news for you that you may not enjoy. And with the way you acted last time, your father got very upset. I didn't want him yelling at you, and he didn't want to yell at you, so he stayed at home and finished packing." Now Ulrich was very confused.

"Packing?" He asked a little worried about the answer that was to come. "Yes, that's the news. It turns out that your father has to start his new work in three days. Therefore, we need to leave now to get just a little settled before he starts his job. I know this is all happening too fast for you dear, it is for me too, but your father has to take this job. And we have to do whatever it takes to get him there." Mrs. Stern braced herself for the outburst that she knew would come from her son.

"I don't believe this! Why can't I just stay here at Kadic, and you and dad move to Washington?" Ulrich asked, but he already knew the answer. "Because Ulrich, we can't have you living in a whole different country. We would worry about you too much. And besides, we already have you enrolled in school there, so there's no way of getting out of it." Mrs. Stern replied.

Ulrich remembered these words. It was the same thing his parents had told him about moving to Kadic. And he had hated moving there as much as he was hating moving to Washington D.C. But now look at him, he didn't' want to move form Kadic. And as much as he would hate to agree with his parents, he knew they had to move. So, he decided that he would give up the fight. He wouldn't like moving, but here was no way of getting out of it. And he didn't want to get in trouble like he did last time he was in this situation.

After a few long minutes, Ulrich got up and said, "Alright. Fine, I'll move. But you have to promise that we can come back to France every single year." Mrs. Stern got up as well and smiled at Ulrich. "My little boy is growing up. Thank you so much for taking this the easy way, honey. It'll all turn out, you'll see." Then she bent down and hugged Ulrich, but he just stood there. He wasn't going to be that easy!

"Well get your things Ulrich. We're leaving at 12:00 noon. Your father and I will come to pick you up around 11:50. That gives you about an hour and a half to say goodbye. So, I'll let you go now. I'll see you soon." Mrs. Stern said as she walked out the door and Odd walked in.

Odd walked in to see Ulrich just standing in the middle of his room, still in his pajamas and he looked like he was lost in another world. "Umm. Did I just miss something?" Odd asked. "Yea, I'm leaving for the airport in and hour and a half to go to Washington. So help me pack." Ulrich replied with that lost look still in his eyes.

"WHAT? Why are you moving today? I thought you were moving on the 28th, and today's the 25th, right?" Odd said a bit unsure of himself. "Of course it's the 25th Odd. It's Christmas, and Christmas is always on the 25th. Anyways, it turns out that my dad has to be at his new job in three days, and we need at least some time to move in." Ulrich explained.

"Oh…. Well, I guess you had better start packing then." Odd said, now wishing it wasn't the 25th. "Come on I'll help you," he added.

Once Ulrich had finished packing, he had about 45 minutes left, so they went to Jeremie's room.

"Jeremie? It's Odd and Ulrich. Can we come in?" Ulrich said as he knocked on the door lightly. "Sure, it's opened." Jeremie said behind the door. The two boys walked in to see Jeremie at his computer, checking if there was anything new about Lyoko. But like it had been for the last two years, Lyoko was just the same.

"What's up guys?" Jeremie asked as he looked at their sad faces. "Ulrich has to leave for Washington in half an hour!" Odd announced. "Half an hour! But I thought…" "Yea, well my mom came in and told me that there was a "slight" change in plans." Ulrich said cutting Jeremie off.

"Oh. Then I guess you had better say your goodbyes, Ulrich." Jeremie said in a very soft tone that Odd and Ulrich almost didn't hear. "Guess so." Ulrich said as the three boys left for the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was filled with students of all ages sitting around the tree, unwrapping their assigned gifts. Ulrich managed to find all of his soccer team and told them all the news. They were so disappointed that their best player was leaving them. But it wasn't just that, Ulrich was a good friend to all of them.

Ulrich also said his goodbyes to all of his teachers, since it was the nice thing to do. The principal came over to Ulrich and told him the whole school would miss him very much. Ulrich's parents had already checked him out of Kadic, so he was officially not going there anymore.

Sissy came up to him next, and if Ulrich hadn't not seen her approach him, he would have run away. "Ulrich, you forgot your gift." She said holding a medium sized rectangle present wrapped in green paper with Christmas trees scattered about it. Ulrich looked at the gift, and took it from Sissy. Jeremie and Odd were watching anxiously to see what it was. They didn't even open their presents yet.

The gift was a yearbook, signed by everybody he knew. They even dedicated a whole page to Ulrich, since he was the school's soccer champion and everybody knew him. Ulrich really did appreciate the present and looked back up at Sissy who was still standing there.

"I was the one who came up with the idea." Sissy said. "Oh, umm… thanks Sissy. I really do like it." Ulrich didn't want to speak to Sissy after what happened at the dance, but he still couldn't get the feeling that Sissy was actually a nice person out of his head. "I'll miss you Ulrich. We all will." She said with tears threatening to fall from her watery eyes.

Just then, Ulrich's parents showed up and told him it was time to go. "Goodbye Sissy." Ulrich said as he waved to everyone else that was watching, which was practically the entire school.

"Are we ready son?" Ulrich's father asked as he took Ulrich's stuff. "Almost" Ulrich said as he looked at his two best friends.

"Jeremie, I'll miss having an einstien there for me when ever I need answers. If you ever get anything about you-know-where, call me. I'll have my cell phone on at all times. And Odd, man, I'm gonna miss you the most. The only one who makes me go through with my day, is the one and only best roommate ever, you." As Ulrich said this, he hugged Odd, and looked at them one more time before saying, "Goodbye everyone! I'll be back next summer!" And he turned around to his parents and said, "Now, I'm ready."

So they headed towards the door, and stepped outside into the crisp December air, and Ulrich waved one more time before getting into his car. Mr. Stern threw Ulrich's luggage in the trunk and they were off. Soon, Ulrich would be in the United States!

**AN: Alright, well I hope you guys liked the surprise twist there. The next chapter will be the plane ride, and Ulrich's first steps on America's ground! So, the story is finally "getting to the point" as some of you have asked. Anyways, leave a review on your way out. If I get at least 5, I'll put he next chapter up tomorrow. If not, then you'll have to wait longer. tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

Who is your favorite couple on Code Lyoko?

Ulrich and Yumi

Jeremie and Aelita

Odd and Sam

Ulrich and Sissy(eew!)

Any others you can think of.

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8:Bad Memory

**AN: Alright everybody, I got way more than five reviews over the weekend, which is GREAT! Sorry I didn't update on the weekend, but things got too hectic. But enough about me, Ulrich is in America in this chapter! Yey! Yes, I know, it's about time. Well here's chapter 8. Hope you like it! tinkerbellbt**

**Chapter 8: Bad Memory**

Once Ulrich and his parents got to the airport, they parked their car and got everything out. They had sold their car to a friend who was waiting at the airport parking garage to pick up the car.

Ulrich took hold of his luggage and got in the elevator, taking him and his parents to the floor where they were to get their tickets.

Mr. Stern gave Ulrich his ticket as his son sat down and waited for the plane to start boarding. Just then Ulrich felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his cell phone.

It was a text message from Odd.

Hey man, we're gonna miss you so much! Call me when you get to America, and Jeremie says have a safe trip. Your best bud,

Odd ;)-

Ulrich looked up from his cell as his dad indicated that the plane was boarding. He got up unwillingly, gave the lady his ticket, and found his seat.

He was at a window seat, his favorite kind. He was separated from his parents though, who were a couple rows ahead of him. This old fat guy ended up being the one sitting next to him.

_Great,_ he thought, _just what I needed. Some fat guy that farts every ten seconds. I have to tell Odd about this one, he'd crack up!_

After Ulrich got a little laugh out of himself, he rummaged through the carry-on bag he brought with him on the plane. His fingers came across a book and thought that it must be something else, because he never reads on his own time!

It was his yearbook that Sissy had given him. He decided to take a look at what exactly was in the thoughtful gift.

There were the usual pictures of every kid in every grade going alphabetically. There were pictures of the teachers, of course, and pages of things they had done that year, like the field trip to the museum. But there was one page he enjoyed the most and that was the page titled Flashbacks.

On this page were various things that had happened a couple years ago. The dances, talent shows, and plays. But there were also pictures of groups that had been known by everybody and were quite inseparable. His group was one of them.

There was Jeremie, Odd, himself, and Yumi. They had all had their arms around each other like good pals, and each of them had on a goofy grin. Yumi's eyes were sparkling and Ulrich thought back to that day.

He wished it had never ended. The day was perfect. A sunny, happy Saturday, and X.A.N.A hadn't even attacked that day. Ulrich recalled that it had been the Saturday before the terrible accident.

He tried not to remember the horrible event that had occurred, but it was too late. Memories started flooding through his head like a river when its dam breaks. The look on Yumi's face as she fell to her death, the last thing that had left Ulrich's mouth. He didn't know if she heard him, but he hoped she had. Because it was the last time he would ever be able to tell her that he loved her.

* * *

That day had been very gloomy. It was raining outside and X.A.N.A had launched another attack. This time it was a flood. He planned to flood the whole city and of course the school.

Yumi had been at her house, and Ulrich and Odd in their dorms at Kadic. Jeremie was at the factory, trying out new things for Aelita's materialization code, when she announced that X.A.N.A had launched an attack.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were called to the factory immediately and they were sent to Lyoko in the desert region.

Ulrich's mind fast forwarded through all of Jeremie's nonsense talk about the flood and he skipped right to the most painful part.

There were three hornets on Ulrich's right, and in front of him was Yumi who was blocking a crab. Odd was taking care of the other crab as Aelita hid behind a rock.

Ulrich motioned for him and Odd to switch places, since it was easier for Ulrich to take a crab and for Odd to take flying hornets.

Odd was the first to make a move. He jumped up and in mid-air shot three arrows, each making their target except for one.

Ulrich was next as he jumped up onto the crab and thrust his sword into X.A.N.A's screwed creation.

Yumi moved soon after and took out her fans, only for them to be knocked out of her hand bay a laser from the stupid crab. Ulrich saw this and made his way through the obstacle course of rocks just as Aelita headed for the tower.

Odd tried to kill the remaining hornet, but failed as the piercing shrill of pain shot him in his left arm. He kept trying.

Yumi saw her fans disappear off the cliff that lay right behind her. The crab moved in as it saw its glory moment, making Yumi's back up to the edge of the cliff now.

Suddenly, Ulrich jumped on the crab's back and swung his sword straight up in the air as he called out "IMPACT", and Aelita went into the tower.

But it was too late, for the crab had realized this was his last chance to destroy Yumi once and for all, and took it. The beast of a thing shot its last laser as it felt Ulrich's sword slice through it, and had just enough time to see Yumi stumble and wave her hands dramatically for hope of finding something to hold onto, but to her despair, there was nothing and she fell off the cliff into the digital viod as she heard the screams of her friends.

There was one that stuck out the most, it was Ulrich's voice, and she thought she heard him say he loved her, and called out to him for one last hope of him finding out what she really felt about him, but she didn't think he heard her, and now it was too late.

Ulrich sat back in his chair as the memories stopped rolling, like a horror film when it's finished. He noticed some loud snoring from something right next to him, and realized it was the fat guy. He took out his cell phone to see what time it was and found out it had been and hour since the plane first took off.

Ulrich closed his yearbook and decided that a nap was a pretty good idea.

When Ulrich woke up, he saw the flight attendants bringing the dinner trays around. Since this was a non-stop flight to America, he decided that no matter how gross the food was, it couldn't be as bad as Kadic's and besides, he had to eat.

The guy sitting next to him ate two full dinner trays, and then got up to use the bathroom. Ulrich decided he wasn't that hungry and just went to sleep again.

This time when he woke up, the plane was stopping and he looked around and noticed that people were starting to pack up their stuff to get off the plane. Ulrich looked out the window and tried to get a glimpse of what Washington looked like, but it was too dark. He was about to check out the time on his cell, when he remembered that there was a time difference. He figured it was about 3:00 am.

Ulrich boarded off the plane and saw his parents waiting for him. Nobody talked. In fact, everyone else seemed to be trying to keep the peace of the still night. After all, it was only early morning.

Ulrich went with his parents to pick up their luggage, and they headed for the front desk. His parents called a taxi to take them to their new home.

Ulrich put his hands on the handle of the door, and stepped outside into the breezy chilled December air. And that's when he realized, he was finally in America, so he took out his cell phone, and dialed an oh so familiar number.

**AN: Well, I hope everyone liked it. I just thought I'd explain how Yumi fell into the digital void. Since some of you were asking, and I know those of you who didn't, wanted to know. So, now that Ulrich has taken his first step in America, what happens next? Looks like you'll have to find out in the next chapter. Leave a review on your way out! Thanks. tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

**Who knows what the actual time difference is between France and America? **


	9. Chapter 9:Mansion!

**AN: Hey peoples! Alright, well Ulrich is in Washington now, so this chapter will explain a little about his new home and school. I got tons of great reviews! I'd like to particularly thank DayDreamer23182 for their kind words. Reviews like that really make me want to continue with this story. So on with chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Mansion!**

From another part of the world, Odd heard his cell phone ring while he was walking up the stairs. Usually he would run up the stairs, but running right after you eat does not put a good feeling in your stomach. Too bad for Odd, because it seemed he would have to run anyways if he wanted to get to his phone in time to answer it.

Odd burst through the door to his dorm and picked up his phone that was lying on his bed. He looked at the caller ID and recognized it at once!

"Ulrich! Hey man, what's up?" Odd said, hoping it was good news, his friend was bringing him. "Hey, Odd! We're here! I'm finally in America!" Ulrich shouted into his phone. "Yea, it only took you 12 hours!" Odd said looking at his clock. He quickly did the math in his head and figured out what time it was in Washington.

"Speaking of the time, isn't it like, 2:00 am there?" Odd asked wondering why his friend would call so early. "Yea, we arrived at 1:25, but it took us time to get our luggage and a taxi." Ulrich informed Odd.

"So are you at your house yet?" Odd hoped Ulrich could tell him what kind of a house he would be living in, but was disappointed to find out Ulrich wasn't quite at his destination yet.

"No, I'm in the taxi right now, and we have a little ways to go, but when I get there, I'll tell you everything about it. And can you do me a favor Odd? Tell Jeremie and anyone else who asks, that I'm doing fine. Also, tell Jeremie I want to talk to him the next time I call. Okay?" Ulrich said, knowing his other friends would be wondering where he was and how he was doing.

"Alright buddy. Talk to ya soon!" Odd said his goodbyes for the second time that weekend. "Thanks again Odd." Ulrich shut off his phone as he pulled up to a driveway.

There in front of him was the largest house he had ever seen! It was a big old fashioned white house that had a balcony and French windows on the outside. There were decorative pillars holding up the enormous front porch which had a periwinkle blue swing in front of the glass door.

The house was gorgeous! It couldn't have been Ulrich's new home. It looked as though the president himself should live in the three story house.

Ulrich got out of the taxi and slowly walked up the long driveway that looked as if it could hold 5 cars in it. This house was definitely an expensive one, and Ulrich wondered how his parents bought it.

"Dad, is this really our new house?" Ulrich asked with uncertainty. "Of course son! Don't you like it? It's so beautiful!" Mr. Stern exclaimed.

Ulrich picked up his bags and walked into the Colonial house. The inside was even more outstanding than the outside. The entry way was like a whole room itself, and the floor was a beautiful light brown would floor. Ulrich looked up and saw a huge chandelier hanging above his head.

In front of him was a curving staircase that went up three stories high, and to his right was a cranberry painted dining room. To his left was a moss green decorated living room. But these rooms were not ordinary rooms. They didn't look as though someone were to just move in there. For each and every one of the 18 different rooms of the house, were decorated already and looked as if someone had been living there their whole lives!

"Mom?" Ulrich asked as he walked further into the house. "Yes, Ulrich?" Mrs. Stern replied. "How come the rooms aren't empty like normal just-sold-houses usually are?"

"Well dear, we bought a model home. So that means we get to keep everything inside of it and all we have to do is put in some of our things. Of course it cost… a LOT of money, but with your father's new job, we can afford it! Isn't that great?" Ulrich's mom was so excited that she wouldn't even let Ulrich answer her question.

Although he didn't really care about the downstairs too much, he really wanted to know what the upstairs was like. Particularly his room. The downstairs was the dining room, family room, kitchen, office, bathroom, and his parent's room. So upstairs had to be the other bedrooms.

Ulrich assumed correctly and found that the second floor contained two guest bedrooms, three regular bedrooms, one being his own, and two bathrooms. One for him, and one for the guests.

The third floor had the game room, den, the workout room, bathroom, and the basement could be considered a whole other room!

Ulrich marveled at his new house. He didn't really know if he liked it. Most normal kids would, there was even an 8 foot deep pool, 4 ½ foot Jacuzzi, and a sauna outside. There was a pond, waterfall, shed, but it looked like a miniature house, and tons of trees. Yea, that house was a winner, but Ulrich couldn't help but feel sad because he already missed his best friends.

He also wondered who would be his new friends at school, and what kind of school it would be like. His parents had said it was a private school called Westbury Academy. Just the name sounded so proper.

It was really a boarding school Ulrich found out, which meant he would be living at another school. He hoped he would get a good roommate like Odd, only just a little quieter.

Apparently he was supposed to come back to his home every weekend. That was something they did differently with the school here. At Kadic, he stayed the whole week, unless it was vacation of course.

He wondered how much homework he'd have, and if there was a gym teacher like Jim who patrolled the campus at nights.

For the time being though, it was almost 5:00am and he would have to go to school tomorrow, so he thought he should probably get to sleep.

But before he did, he got ready for the school day by packing up his belongings that he was going to bring with him to Westbury.

He also checked out his room a little more. It was a gigantic room! With a huge window. It was obviously made for a male to live in, for it had been painted a tanish color and had manly curtains and bedspread.

The decorations were also not girly, which was a good thing. Ulrich felt however, that the room needed a little life in it, so he put up some of his things and for a final touch, put a picture of him, Odd, and Jeremie on the side of his nightstand that faced towards his walk-in closet.

On the other side of the nightstand, he put a picture of Yumi that he had taken after the Christmas Dance 2 years ago. He had put that picture in a frame that was now facing his king sized bed. Like he'd need all the room!

After touching up his room a bit, Ulrich felt completely wiped out and turned out his light and went to sleep.

He would need it for the next day, but he didn't know that yet. He wasn't even prepared for the shocking surprise he would come across the next day at his new school. His brain was stuck on the peculiar dream that was playing out in his head right then.

**AN: Oooh! Suspenseful. I bet most of you know what is going to happen anyways, so it's not that much of a shocker. Anyways, I decided, since I got all different times, I would check out what the time difference between France and America really is. And only one of my readers was right. The winner of last chapter's QOTD is… Lyokogal7503! She said it was 5 hours, and was correct. So, I may or may not add in people's names in every chapter like I have this time. I'm not sure yet, but if you're lucky enough, you just might show up in my next Authors Note! Anyways, review on your way out, and you might have a chance of being one of the lucky ones! Lol Thanks. tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day: **

Who watched my favorite episode Routine today? (I know I did:)


	10. Chapter 10:Nightmare

**AN: CHAPTER 10 IS UP PEOPLE! Woo hoo! I got some great reviews last chapter which always motivates me, but there was one reviewer who really got my attention. He hasn't been able to see any of the episodes from season two, yet he knows so much about Code Lyoko! It's amazing! And you know who you are. Lol Anyways, with that said, here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10: From Nightmare, to Dream**

It was happening again! It was that same nightmare he always had when he fell asleep. Actually, Ulrich hadn't had this nightmare for a while. In fact, he almost forgot about it.

The nightmare would play in his head like a motion picture, showing everything that happened on December 18th. The weird thing, was that Ulrich saw this event through another perspective than his own. For some reason, it was like he had been in someone else's body who had been watching the entire catastrophe!

Each time, it was the same. They fought off the one crab, then the two hornets, and then Aeltia would get into the tower and Ulrich would run for Yumi as fast as he could to save her from falling into the digital void, but just like in real life, he was always too late, and Aelita never made it in time. The nightmare was horrible because it only reminded Ulrich of that day. It was like a curse, making sure he never forgot that it was his fault Yumi disappeared.

But in reality, it wasn't, he just mentally beat himself up for not getting there in time to grab Yumi's hand and bring her beck to safety.

This night, however, was different than all the other times he had this nightmare. He groaned inside, because he knew this play-by-play too well and didn't need the grief again.

Everything went the way it was, and nothing had changed, until the "flashback" got to the part when Ulrich ran to save Yumi, but was too late. This time, he dived for the edge just 2 seconds sooner, and he felt a small, smooth hand in his.

He had done it! He finally saved Yumi! He held onto her tight grasp, and brought her up to the ground. He got one last final look at his beauty before a white light took hold of everything, and this time, he wished Aeltia waited just a little longer.

Ulrich woke up to the sound of a beeping fanatic. It was his alarm clock. He looked at the time, and realized he was already running late. He got mad at his alarm clock for being the cause for the "return to the past trip" in waking him up, and threw it at the wall and ended up breaking it.

He didn't care though, so he ran out of his room and tried to find his way to through the humongous house.

Once he had finally managed to get himself together, he flew down the stairs and ate the breakfast his mom had made. It was pancakes with strawberries and whip cream. One of Ulrich's favorites.

"Mom, how am I supposed to get to school?" Ulrich asked, realizing that there probably wasn't a bus to take.

"Well, I'll drive you of course. That's what all the other kids do here. And if you want to get to school on time, you had better cram that down your throat, and hop into the car." Ulrich's mom replied as she turned off the burner and put her coat on.

Ulrich looked at his mom and gave her a questioning glance. She understood what her son was trying to say, and led him out to the 3 car garage.

"Behold our new car!" Mrs. Stern exclaimed as she pointed at a black Mercedes. "But how?" Was all Ulrich could manage to cough up.

"It was with the house. Your father paid for it, and asked for it to be at our house when we arrived. So no more questions get in the car!"

Ulrich obeyed and hopped in the driver's seat. "Umm. Another thing Ulrich, in the United States, the driver sits in the passenger's seat." Mrs. Stern said as Ulrich blushed and noticed the wheel and other controls were indeed on the left side of the car.

"Why? That's kind of weird don't you think?" Ulrich asked as he slid to the other side. "Well, people here think it's weird to have the driver's seat on the right side of the car. And besides, it's the law."

So Ulrich just sat there and waited through the drive to his new school. He got to enjoy the scenery this time. Since it wasn't so dark.

After a 5 minute drive, Ulrich and his mom pulled up to a school with a huge fancy gate that had kids of all kinds walking through it, and into the courtyard. They weren't wearing uniforms, and Ulrich was thankful to know that he wouldn't have to start wearing navy blue collared shirts.

The sign at the top of the gate read Westbury Academy in gold curvy letters and the school itself was enormous! Much bigger than Kadic. But then again, it looked like there were more kids who attended school there.

"Well, honey, I hate to leave you, but you need to hurry off now and meet some friends." Mrs. Stern said as she glanced at the clock. It read 8:30 am, which meant Ulrich had 15 minutes before school started.

"Alright mom, I get the picture. I'll leave." Ulrich said in a jokingly manner. "See you on the weekend! And call us every night! Okay?" Mrs. Stern said as she waved goodbye to Ulrich. "Alright mom, see you on Saturday!" Ulrich said as he shut the door and his mom sped off.

Ulrich put his book bag on his other shoulder as he walked through the gate of his new home. He closed his eyes for just a second as he braced himself for the day.

He had to open his eyes very abruptly though, because he had bumped into someone as he was walking. _Great, _Ulrich thought,_ just what I need. Humiliation! _ But, when he looked up to see who the lucky winner was to be the first person he talked to, he was surprised to see a very familiar face. So familiar, it was almost scary!

**AN: Sorry the chapter was so short, but I had to leave a cliff there. Anyways, you can guess who it is. The Yumi look-a-like. So if you want to find out what happens next, review and if I get enough, I'll update tomorrow. Thanks for taking the short amount of time it took to read this chapter! tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day: **

**Give me names that can be used for a super star. Whoever's is the best, gets to have their name in the next authors note, and obviously I will use your celebrity name. Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11:De Ja Vu

**AN: FINALLY! The chapter you've all been waiting for is here. The romance and fluff is soon to begin, starting with this chapter… sort of. Ulrich and this mystery girl are getting a little flirtatious! Lol Thanks again to all my reviewers! You are all awesome! I'd like to especially thank teensamurai102 for the awesome name I am using for the Yumi look-alike, and also, Mi ChIbO for the celeb name. Anyways, here is the chapter that "gets to the point of the story", so enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: De Je Vu? **

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ulrich started to apologize to the beautiful face he was looking into. He thought he'd seen her somewhere before, but there were some differences, so he couldn't put his finger on who exactly she resembled.

"That's alright," She replied, "But you know, most people walk with their eyes open." She laughed and bent down to pick up the books that had fallen form her hands, but Ulrich got them first, and handed them over to her.

"Thanks," She said with a smile that Ulrich recognized in an instant. Once it hit him, Ulrich couldn't believe he didn't realize who this girl reminded him of. His hopes shot up, and he prayed he was looking into her eyes again, but he knew it was impossible. Yumi had fallen into the digital void, otherwise known as "the black hole that can take your life forever", which explains it all.

"You must be new here," The girl said as an attempt to start a conversation with the boy who had the face of an angel. "How'd you guess?" He said in a sort of joking matter, but he took the invite for the talk.

"I've never seen you around. And you look kind of lost." She said with a sly smile. "Well, you guessed it! I don't have a clue of where I'm going." Ulrich said with an equally sly smile.

"I could help you if you want. And, by the way, I'm Miyu." She said, hoping he would go with her. "I'd like that Miyu, and I'm Ulrich." "Ulrich, is that German?" Miyu asked, thinking he had come all the way from Germany.

"Yea, but I moved here form France." He said with a little laugh. "Wow! That's cool! I've been to France, its beautiful there." She said, and Ulrich could have sworn he saw her face go completely blank, as if she were lost in another world and wished she were back in it.

But then she snapped back to her normal joking, happy self, and just as soon as the depressed face had come, it was gone.

"So what classes do you have?" Miyu asked, praying she had some with him, and Ulrich did the same.

Ulrich took out his schedule, and showed it to Miyu. "Wow! You have all the same classes with me, except for your elective." She exclaimed as the bell rang. "So that means it's time for English, right?" Ulrich asked vaguely remembering his school schedule.

"Yep, English with Mrs. Bartley. She's strict, and loud, but she teaches well!" Miyu said as the two walked off to their first hour class.

"Alright class, we have a new student today, so be a warm welcome and show Ulrich how a real Westbury student is. Remember our good reputation!" Mrs. Bartley exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Ulrich noticed she had a tendency to do this.

Ulrich also noticed they had assigned seating, and Miyu already had someone sitting next to her. It was another boy. Ulrich hoped it wasn't her boyfriend.

Mrs. Bartley guided Ulrich over to sit with a boy who was all alone, at the back of the room. Ulrich had noticed when Mrs. Bartley told her class to behave well, she had particularly eyed this boy. He had a feeling, that the reason this boy did not have a partner, was because nobody wanted to be his partner.

_Oh boy, _Ulrich thought as he took his seat. The boy didn't say anything, however, just sat there and looked like he was about to die of boredom. Ulrich decided to be nice, hopefully this would put him on this guy's good list.

"Hey, I'm Ulrich," He said, and waited for a response, but his desk partner didn't make a move. _Okay, looks like I'll just learn his name the hard way. Wait for the teacher to call out his name. _

"Taylor Stevenson?" "Here", "Miyu Ulmer?" "Here", Zaq Thomson?" "Here". That was the one Ulrich was looking for. So his name was Zaq. Interesting.

The lesson was something Ulrich had learned in France last year, so it was pretty much a breeze for him.

His next class was math. He suddenly remembered Mrs. Hertz, and wondered how Jeremie and Odd were doing. Which was exactly what they were thinking about Ulrich.

"Hey!" suddenly a voice so beautiful popped out of no where, and if Ulrich hadn't known any better, he would have thought it was Yumi herself. But instead he turned around to find her twin. Well, that's what he called her anyway. He knew it couldn't be Yumi, but Miyu looked so much like her!

"Hey." He called back. "So, what'd ya think of Mrs. Bartley?" Miyu asked as she caught up with Ulrich's pace and they walked to math together.

"You were exactly right about her. She is loud and strict, but I can see she'll be a good teacher. Good thing I already learned that lesson in France! The homework was a breeze!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Wow! You're already done? I haven't even really started mine yet. And hey, I'm so sorry you got stuck next to Zaq!" She said in a sympathized tone.

"Why is he so bad? I mean I saw he was not very … inviting, but other than that, he doesn't seem so bad." Ulrich said, trying to understand. "Well, he ALWAYS gets in trouble, and he is such a perv! Nobody likes him." Miyu tried to explain.

"Oh, I see." Ulrich understood immediately, and discarded the subject.

In math, he got to sit next to Miyu, and met some of her friends, since they were doing a group project. They finished early, and got to pretty much goof around. Ulrich decided this school wasn't as bad or proper as he thought.

But he wasn't the only noticing things that day. A lot of girls had been eyeing him, most of them jealous of Miyu because she found him first and was hanging out with him. And most of them were too shy to talk to him, but there was always a Sissy in the crowed.

This time, however, her name was Lonna. She was much prettier than Sissy, but much ruder too. Ulrich figured that she was the "popular" girl in the school. Miyu confirmed that and added that Lonna was just a big snob, and she thought that since no one liked her or Zaq, they should go out.

But of course, Lonna was too good for Zaq, and Zaq had no interest in snooty selfish girls.

For 3rd hour Ulrich had Gym class. He couldn't wait to see his new P.E. teacher. He hoped the P.E. instructor wasn't as fat, or as nosy as Jim was.

But to his dismay, his new P.E. teacher was even worse than Jim! He was fat, nosy, and he farted. Suddenly, he thought this guy reminded him of someone. This was the second time it happened to him in one day! What was this, De Ja Vu or something?

**AN: Well, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as good as it should've been. I think it came out pretty bad, but things will get more interesting. Promise! Thanks again to teensamuri102 and Mi ChIbO for the names! You'll see more of their names later on. Anyways, leave a review on our way out! Thanks! tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

In the episode Ghost Channel (which was on today), was that the actual X.A.N.A when he totally lost it, and broke into that creepy glowing guy?

Ps. Sorry if the question sucked too, I just want to know. Lol!

To Mi ChIbO: So sorry I accidentally put teensamuri102's name on the reply I sent back to you! I felt like such an idiot when I realized it! I hope you can forgive me of my stupidity! Sorry! tinkerbellbt


	12. Chapter 12: Eavesdropper

**AN: Hey everybody! Once again sorry for the … interesting chapter yesterday! But this chapter will be much better. Thank you to all of those who took the time to write reviews. There are many questions about this new girl Miyu, and sorry, but I can't answer any of them for you. Just read the chapter, and find out for yourself! Hint Look at Miyu's name. It's an anagram of something. You'll know it when you see it!**

**Chapter 12:Eavesdropper **

Ulrich walked to the principal's office thinking he was doing this too often. Last time he had gone there only to get bad news. Now, it was a different principal, with a different reason.

Ulrich had to find out where his new dorm was, and if he had a room mate or not.

Ulrich knocked on the door to Mr. Stanford's office. Otherwise known as the principal's office. He heard a loud "Come in", so he turned the knob, and stepped inside.

"Hello, Ulrich Stern?" Mr. Stanford asked in a kind, yet firm voice. "Yes sir." Ulrich said, hoping to gain points with his new principal.

"Alright, well you'll be staying in room 213. You will have a room mate, but we think he'll be a good one for you to bunk with." Mr. Stanford said with a little smile. "Here's your room key, and you are to be down at breakfast at 7:45am and no later. The curfew is 9:45pm, so make sure you're in your room by then, or Steve will catch you, and I don't want to find you in this office anytime soon." He gave Ulrich a little pat and Ulrich laughed a little.

Steve was his gym teacher. Looks like him and Jim have a lot of things in common, because apparently, he liked to patrol the halls at night too.

"I'll be sure to be on time to everything sir." Ulrich said with confidence in his voice. "Alright son, now if you want to keep that promise, you'd better hurry." Mr. Stanford laughed and then went serious again, as Ulrich glanced at the clock.

Ulrich nodded his head, and walked to his new dorm. He was anxious to see who his new room mate was. And then he saw it, room 213. He got out his key and put it in the hole. _Here goes nothing. _He thought as he slid the door open.

The first thing he noticed was the huge window facing him. Then he saw an actual face, and figured that this was his new room mate. He had a calm, easy going look on his face. He looked as if he was the exact opposite of Odd. Especially the fact that he was reading a book! Odd hadn't even dreamt of doing that!

"Hey, you must be my new room mate. Ulrich, right?" The boy asked. "Yep, that's me." Ulrich said setting down his belongings. "I'm Jacques." He said sitting up from his laid back position.

"So, since your name is French, have you ever been to France?" Ulrich asked, hoping he could have something to relate to Jacques with. "I've been there a couple of times, but I never lived there. I got the name from my parents who are French." He answered.

"Yea, my name's German, but I've never been to Germany. Got my name from my parents too. On the other hand, I used to live in France." Ulrich said with a little dignity in his voice.

"Wow! I'd love to live in France. Was it fun?" Jacques asked now very interested. "Yea, but America is great too. It'll just take me some time to get used to everything." Ulrich sighed.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, and if we don't get to bed soon, we'll be very tired tomorrow. And we don't want to be tired for the laps in swimming tomorrow," Jacques joked.

"Yea." Ulrich laughed. So, the two boys got ready for bed and turned out the lights.

That night Ulrich couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking about all of the things that had happened to him that day. He really couldn't get over Miyu though. She was exactly like Yumi, in fact, he was beginning to wonder if she was Yumi. I mean, he knew that it was highly unlikely, but the two were SO similar!

He decided he would tell Odd and Jeremie the next day.

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Ulrich heard Jacques's alarm clock go off. Since his was broken, he asked if he could use Jacques's. But, Jacques was already awake. Ulrich got up, and saw a note.

Ulrich, sorry I had to leave so early, but I promised I would meet my girlfriend before school started. – Jacques

_Girlfriend? _Ulrich thought, _I didn't know Jacques had a girlfriend. Hmmm. I wonder who she is… _Ulrich decided to ask him later, and headed for the showers.

It was 7:47am when Ulrich ran into the cafeteria. He noted that he should set his alarm clock a little earlier. He couldn't find Jacques anywhere, so he sat at a table by himself.

Within two minutes prior to Ulrich sitting down, someone set down their breakfast, and sat down next to him. He looked over and noticed it was Miyu.

"Hey, Miyu!" Ulrich exclaimed, happy that someone sat next to him, especially her. "Hi Ulrich! How was your first night at Westbury?" Miyu asked. "Actually, it wasn't that bad." "Really? So, do you have a room mate?"

"Yea, Jacques, do you know him?" Ulrich asked. "… Jacques is your room mate?" Miyu sounded a little disgusted.

"Well, um, yea. He seems like a good room mate to me. He was really welcoming last night. The only thing I noticed about him that was a little strange was that he went to see his girlfriend early this morning before classes." Ulrich said remembering the note.

"His ex-girlfriend," Miyu mumbled under her breath. Suddenly, someone sat down on Ulrich's other side, and announced his presence.

"Hey Ulrich,… Miyu. Sorry if I was interrupting something." Jacques said eyeing Miyu very intently. "Nope, I was just leaving!" Miyu said as she turned around, picked up her tray, and got up.

"See you later Miyu!" Ulrich called after her and received a wave, while Jacques received a glare.

"What's up with her?" Ulrich pondered. "Oh, she's just upset about something, nothing too big though. She'll get over it." Jacques said, dismissing the conversation.

"Oh…" Ulrich ended the topic, and stared at his food. "So, I hope I didn't leave you stranded or anything, I'm really sorry I wasn't here this morning, I just had to take care of some important things." Jacques apologized.

"I thought you said you had to meet up with your girlfriend." Ulrich stated, now very confused. "I did. I had some important things to take care of with my girlfriend." Jacques explained.

"Oh, I see. So who was your girlfriend?" Ulrich prodded. "Miyu Ulmer." Jacques said looking at the poor girl who just got dumped.

Ulrich turned around to see the Japanese girl with all her friends. But none of them were saying anything. Miyu was just looking at Ulrich as if she were trying to tell him something.

Ulrich didn't get the hint though, and told Jacques he was going back to their dorm because he had forgotten something.

Ulrich ran up the stairs, and pulled out his cell phone. He had about 15 more minutes before class and he decided to give his friends a call.

Jeremie heard his phone ring, and answered as soon as he read the caller ID. "Ulrich! I haven't heard from you in so long!" Jeremie shouted. "Yea man, I'm sorry about that. I just got my dorm last night." Ulrich apologized.

"Are you sharing it with anyone?" Jeremie asked. "Yea, his name is Jacques. He's pretty cool and not as loud as Odd, but no one can replace any of you guys." Ulrich stated. "That's good to hear." Jeremie replied back.

"So, who are your new friends?" "Well, I don't really have any friends except for Jacques and this girl Miyu. She's really nice, and you won't guess how I met her!" Ulrich got Jeremie to guess. "You just bumped into her?" Jeremie guessed correctly.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Ulrich questioned. "I was just kidding! But seriously, you bumped into her?" "Yea, but she wasn't mad or anything. But you know what the weird thing is? She looks almost EXACTLY like Yumi! She even acts and talks the same way. It's really strange, but I like her."

"I would imagine you would if she was like Yumi." Ulrich heard a different voice, but knew who it was instantly. "Odd! Hey buddy, how are you?" Ulrich exclaimed. "I'm good, but enough about me. You were talking about this Miyu girl?" Odd obviously had more interest in Ulrich's love life than his own.

"Yea. And there are people like Sissy and Jim too! My gym teacher's name is Steve, but that's about the only difference. Except for their looks. And there's this girl, Lonna, who acts just like Sissy! Only a little more stuck up!" Ulrich added.

"Wow, some one more stuck up than Sissy? Unbelievable!" Odd shouted. "So, when you talked about this girl Miyu, you sounded a little… troubled." The phone switched voices again, and it was back to Jeremie.

"Well, she reminds me so much of Yumi that I was thinking…" Ulrich trailed off. "Yes?" Jeremie nudged. "Well, I was thinking that maybe, it is her. I know it's next to impossible, but what if she somehow got out?"

"Ulrich I think you're placing your hopes too high. Sure it's possible, but only like 5." Jeremie said and waited for a response. Instead, Odd took control again. "I think, if you really believe it could be her, then ask her some questions that only Yumi would know the answers to." Odd suggested.

"Well, she did say she'd been to France. Alright, I'll put her to the test." Just then Ulrich's bell rang, indicating that it was time for class. "Oh, I'm sorry guys, but I have to go." Ulrich said.

"Alright Ulrich, talk to you later. And good luck!" Odd said back. "It was nice to hear from you again!" Jeremie put in.

"You too guys, later!" Ulrich said as he shut off his phone. He gathered his books and got ready to leave for first hour.

Little did he know that someone had heard his whole conversation. _Should I let him know? _Was the only thing that came to their mind as they hurried off to their first hour class as well. English with Mrs. Bartley.

**AN: So, was that better? I think it was. Anyways, there's some clues scattered about this whole chapter, so hope it could answer some questions. Or at least lead you on to what the answer is. Ok, well, I don't have too much to say this time, so leave a review on your way out. Thanks! tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

Should Jacques be nice, or should he be a problem in the story?


	13. Chapter 13:Revealed

**ATTENTION! **_Hey everybody! So sorry I didn't get the chapter up yesterday! I typed it up and was going to put it up, but something was wrong with the document downloads, so I couldn't update! Sorry once again. Like I said, this chapter was meant for the 20th of February, so the author's notes are not up-to-date. Thanks for your understanding! tinkerbellbt_

**AN: I have to say, I'm a little disappointed in you guys. Throughout the whole weekend, I only got 3 reviews! That's pitiful! Anyways, I can't believe that CN took up Code Lyoko's time with that new show, My Gym Partner's a Monkey ! Mondays always bring bad things, except (hopefully. Lol:) this new chapter. So here it is, chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13: Revealed… **

Ulrich left his room and headed for English. He saw someone running down the hallway in front of him. He noticed who it was, and immediately caught up to his friend.

"Hey Jacques! Sorry I left you at breakfast. I had to … pick up some books." Ulrich said, remembering that's what he had told Jacques earlier and would look bad if he said something different now.

"It's okay Ulrich. I know you were on your cell phone. But nobody cares, I do it all the time." Jacques stated. "Oh, well, yea. I remembered that my friends wanted me to call them, and if I called them when I got out of school, they'd probably be asleep." Ulrich pointed out.

"Yea, that's the hard thing about keeping in touch with your friends." Jacques said as they rounded a corner. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Ulrich attempted. "Yea, sure." Jacques agreed.

"Well, Miyu was your girlfriend, wasn't she?" "Umm… yea, why do you ask?" Jacques questioned. "Well, you probably know a lot about her then, right?" Ulrich said, hoping to find some answers.

"Well, I should, she was my girlfriend for almost two years!" Jacques shouted, but not at anyone in particular. "So, has she lived here all her life?" Ulrich asked.

"No, she moved here two years ago from Japan. Usually I don't like people like her. She's not really my type." Jacques admitted. "So, why'd you go out with her?" Ulrich threw the question at Jacques, wanting answers.

"Because before she came here, she had a lot of problems. Her parents both died, and that automatically made her an orphan. A couple years after living in that crummy orphanage, she got really lucky! She was finally adopted. And not just by any one, Alina Ulmer! Alina really wanted a child, but since she's a big movie star, she couldn't become pregnant. That would just ruin her whole career. She also wanted a foreign child, which is where Miyu came in. After Miyu was adopted, she and Alina moved here and started a life in Washington. Of course since Alina Ulmer is one of the most popular celebrities out there, Miyu got a huge mansion, and a nice school to go to. But she wasn't all that happy, I mean how would you feel if your parents died and then you just get picked up by some person and have to move to a different country? Plus, Alina was ALWAYS on tour, so that's why she was placed in a boarding school. She was automatically the "popular" one and therefore, me and her were sort of … expected to go out. And she was really nice and not to mention pretty. So I asked her out. At first she said no, but after awhile of me flirting with her, she gave in. Ever since today, we've been together." Jacques ended his speech and sighed.

Ulrich stood there, dumbfounded. Miyu sure had been through a lot. And although Ulrich was getting good answers, he'd have to ask Miyu herself some questions. But now that he knew a little of her back round, he could know which questions to ask her, and which to definitely avoid.

"So, why did you break up with her?" Ulrich wondered out loud. "Well, she was starting to li…" Jacques paused there and thought for a minute.

"How come you keep asking me questions? And why do you want to know so much about Miyu? If you really want answers, why don't you ask her your self? I don't mean to sound rude Ulrich, it's just a little personal. And not to mention weird. Do you have a thing for her?" That was Jacques's last question, and unfortunately for him, he wouldn't be getting any answers.

The tardy bell rang, and both the boys waved at each other as each darted off to their class rooms just as the tardy bell stopped ringing.

"Ulrich Stern, why are you so late?" Mrs. Bartley asked. "Well, ma'am, I forgot something in my dorm, and had to run back to get it." Ulrich made up.

Mrs. Bartley bought it, and didn't count him tardy, since technically he wasn't. Ulrich took his seat next to Zaq, and groaned. He wished he were sitting with Miyu.

Ulrich heard Zaq taking something out of his book bag, and he turned his head to see what it was. Automatically Ulrich new what Miyu meant by him being perverted. He had a porn magazine in his lap and was looking at the pictures of naked women.

Ulrich turned his head immediately and tried to wash his brain out. He was sure he was scarred for life now.

Mrs. Bartley told them to take out their literature books, and the whole class did as they were told, except for Zaq. He was too busy looking at profanity.

The teacher noticed that Zaq was reading something, but not his literature book, so she walked over to Ulrich and Zaq's desk, and surprised Zaq by taking the adult magazine away.

Once Mrs. Bartley realized what it was, her face turned from unamused, to disgusted. She looked at Zaq who was trying to hide his face as the rest of the class saw what the cause of the disruption was.

Zaq was told to go to the principal's office immediately. So he did, unwillingly.

After that issue, the class settled down and the lesson on Shakespeare began again. Mrs. Bartley loved to do group work in her classes, so she told the class of their assignment and told them to work with their partners as she went to deal with another issue. Which they all assumed was Zaq.

Most of the class was paired up when Mrs. Bartley left the room, but since Ulrich's partner was gone, and thank heavens he was, he had to find someone who didn't have a partner, and to his surprise, Miyu was a candidate.

Ulrich took this opportunity to talk with Miyu. He got up form his desk and walked over to hers where she was looking around hopelessly. Normally tons of people would be begging to be her partner, but word had spread that she was no longer going out with the most popular guy in school, and now she was UNpopular.

"Hey, do you want to be my partner?" Ulrich asked hoping with all his heart that she would say yes. Miyu looked up to see someone she so desperately wanted to see. She smiled instantly. "Sure, Ulrich." She agreed.

"Ulrich sat down next to her, loving every moment. She brought back so many memories, some bad, but mostly wonderful.

"So, what was up with you and Jacques earlier?" Ulrich started. "You mean you haven't heard that we broke up?" Miyu asked, very surprised. "Well, I'm not really on the top of the gossip chain," Ulrich said, not really wanting to lie to this beautiful face.

Miyu laughed. "Yea, well, that's understandable. I don't know what happened. I guess he just thought we needed a break. To tell you the truth, I think we do too. Besides, I'm starting to like someone else." Miyu said.

Ulrich's heart leapt and wondered who it was this time. "Ah. Well, I did hear that you're Alina Ulmer's daughter! That's pretty cool." Ulrich tired to get into a comfortable conversation to ask her some questions he thought only Yumi would know, but he didn't want to sound weird to Miyu.

"You heard right. But it's not that big of a deal. I don't even see her that much. I practically have the whole mansion to myself on the weekends." Miyu said with a sigh.

"Where is she all the time?" Ulrich asked. "On tours. Last week she went to Rome." Miyu sighed yet again. Thinking about all the fun she was missing out on. Then again, she would have never seen Ulrich.

"Have you ever gone to any of the tours with her?" Ulrich asked, getting more and more into the subject he wanted. "Well sure, when it's summer time. I used to have so much fun."

"You said you've been to France. Was that one of the places Alina's toured?" Ulrich questioned. "Yea, France is so great! I stayed there for quite a while. In fact, we almost moved there once. I wish we had, I met some great friends. I miss them a whole lot." Miyu was starting to understand what all these questions were about, and what the phone call was about.

She didn't know if she wanted to give away her secret though. She knew Ulrich was responsible, but the knowledge could cause too many problems. She decided to give him one more clue. Then let him figure out this big mystery.

"Who were your friends?" Ulrich asked thinking, _Yes! I have accomplished my goal of asking a question only Yumi would know the answer to. Let's see what Miyu's answer is._

"If you're trying to see if you know who they are, you probably don't. France is huge, and there's a 1 chance of you knowing who they are." Miyu said cautiously.

Ulrich sat there, looking very disappointed. He really hoped Miyu would just tell him who her friend's were. So he could see if she was Yumi, or Miyu.

Miyu re-thought her plan to let him figure it all out on his own. He looked so sad after she wouldn't tell him a thing he wanted. And she knew exactly what he wanted to know. He had caught onto her… but was she the person he thought she was?

She decided to be nice and help him out on his investigation. "Well, I'll give you a hint…"

**AN: Next chapter everyone! Will you find out who Miyu really is? She may not be who you're expecting! Anyways, I thought I'd let everyone know, I need 100 reviews by the 15th chapter, or I might just "happen to have things get in the way so I can't update". If you get what I'm saying. Hope I'm not too demanding. Thanks to Mi ChIbO for the awesome name Alina! And I'm sort of mixing Aelita-Kresta's idea about Jacques, and teensamurai102's idea together. So thanks to all three of them, and everybody else who reviewed! Remember, you only have two more chapters to get 100 REVIEWS! tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

Remember Vanessa? Should I add her in another chapter?


	14. Chapter 14:Who is She?

**AN: That's more like it! If you guys review like you did for chapter 13, I'll definitely have enough reviews to update soon for chapter 15. So, last chapter Miyu was just about to give Ulrich a hint of who her friends were. Ulrich was hoping this information would help him figure out the big question, Is Miyu Yumi? Guess you'll have to read to find out! **

**Chapter 14: Who is she?**

Ulrich sat on his bed with a pen in his hand, and his beloved diary lying on his lap. He was thinking about everything that had happened that day, but one event in particular.

Ulrich looked down at his turquoise diary and replayed the scene in his head. There were so many possibilities, that the "hint" was almost of no use.

He decided to jot down all that was going on in his mind, maybe it would help him out.

_December 28th_

_Today has been very confusing. I had that hunch about Miyu really being Yumi, so I decided to check it out. First I asked Jacques about Miyu's back round, since he was her boyfriend. I found out her both parents died, and she's an orphan. She was adopted by a famous celebrity out here, and apparently lives in a huge house. I also asked Miyu some things about herself when we had partner time in class. She told me about the tours she took with her "mom" in the summer. She also told me that she went to France a lot. Then I asked her who her friends were in France, thinking that if it were really Yumi, she would say it was Jeremie, Odd, and me. But instead, she said I probably wouldn't know them, so it was no use asking, but something changed her mind and she told me that one of her closest friends lived right here at Westbury. Now, that automatically makes me think it's me, but there are so many people that have lived in France that go to school here, I just have no clue. For all I know, it could be Jacques, oh wait, he said he never lived in France. Well, I don't know. It's late, and Jacques might wake up and find me writing and want to read my diary. I'm not taking that chance. 'Till tomorrow… _

Ulrich put down his dairy and hid it in his drawer. He pulled the covers up over his tired body, and went to sleep.

* * *

Down the hall, there was someone else awake and thinking about the same thing that had happened that day.

She couldn't believe that HE was here. Why would he move here after all those years in France?

She remembered how it had been when Yumi was still with them. And Aelita too. Even though she was never materialized into the real world.

The 15 year old girl crept down the hallway to her destination. Room 213. The door was slightly open, and she could see her beauty sleeping peacefully in his bed. Across the room from his bed, was her ex boyfriend. They were both so adorable when they slept.

But how she longed to tell Ulrich her true identity. It would be so hard to continue the year and just push away all those memories. She couldn't pretend like nothing had happened between the two within the years they "knew" each other.

She was thrilled, and at the same time, concerned. If the girl did tell her lover who she really was, they would both have to face the consequences she knew Jacques would lay down.

Even though they had officially broken up, he would still follow her around and make sure no one was making a move on her. That's what he did with all his "girls". Until of course a new and more popular girl came along.

Jacques was a nice guy, it's just that he knew what he wanted, and if he didn't get what he wanted, that was a problem for him.

Ulrich turned so that he was facing her. She decided that she would tell him the next day. When no one was around, but he would have to promise not to tell anyone.

Because in truth, Miyu's true identity could start a whole new X.A.N.A attack.

**AN: Okay, sorry about the extremely short chapter, but it's Mardi Gras weekend people! So, you may know who Miyu really is by now, then again, you may not. Sorry you didn't find out in this chapter, but I will reward everyone with the chapter containing Miyu's identity IF you give me at least 100 reviews. It isn't that hard people. Thanks to all of those who did review to the last chapter. tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day: **

What is your favorite episode of Code Lyoko in either season 1 or 2?

**_Also, all of the kids who attend school in my story are 15 and are in 9th grade. Unless I tell you different. Thanks!_**


	15. Chapter 15:Discovery

**AN: Well, I got 100 reviews an hour after I put up my last chapter, and I wasn't about to write up a whole other chapter at midnight. I'm sorry that you all had to wait until today to finally get chapter 15. But, I'm so happy that it only took an hour to get 100 reviews after my last chapter! You guys are AWSOME! Anyways, some people asked what I meant about Miyu's true identity creating a X.A.N.A attack. I meant that if people found out who she was, it would definitely cause questions and in return, she would have to answer them, and then she'd have to tell everyone about X.A.N.A and since Lyoko wasn't completely shut down( for Aelita's sake), it could cause some problems. So, I hope that helped everyone understand what I meant. Also, I put some stuff in chapter 14 that I know made people think twice about who Miyu was. I did that on purpose. But it was really sort of Miyu thinking about herself in the third person. Like I said, I did that to keep you guessing. Okay, well that was an extremely long author's note, so here is your well deserved chapter! **

**Chapter 15: Discoverey **

It was December 29th, a cold, snowy, Wednesday that made you want to run inside and lay down by the fire with a cup of warm hot chocolate.

Most of the kids that went to the fancy Westbury Academy in Washington DC did just that. A group of 15-year-olds sat in the lounge and just talked since they had a half day off that day and the next two days off because of New Years.

Ulrich sat down next to Jacques on one of the big couches in the student lounge. There were some other people there too. Most of the guys from the soccer team were sitting on the half circle couch and the chairs that were next to it.

Jacques was the head of the soccer team and now Ulrich was co-captain. The other guys were Timmy, a short kid with a lot of attitude, Dylan, a blonde who was also in track, Will, the "nerd" as other people called him but really he was the smart guy, and others as well, but most of them were just part of the team, not the social group.

"So dude, what are you doing for New Years?" Ulrich asked Jacques as some of the girls of the group came over.

"I was going to a party, but because of the situation, I'm not sure anymore." Jacques replied. Ulrich sensed someone sitting down on his other side and turned around to find Miyu.

"Hey Ulrich," Miyu started. "Oh, hi Miyu!" Ulrich said eager to talk to her again. "So, I was wondering if you were doing anything on New Years." She asked.

"Normally I would hang out with my two best buds, but looking at the circumstances, I don't see that happening this year. So, that means I'm totally open for anything." Ulrich said as he looked into those familiar eyes.

"Well, since I'm going to have the house to myself again this year, I asked if I could host a New Years party. Alina said yes, so I'm inviting all of my closest friends." Miyu said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How come you're only inviting your closest friends if you live in a mansion?" Ulrich wondered out loud.

"Well, I know I could have a huge party with practically the whole school at my house if I wanted to, but that's the thing. I don't want a huge blow out party to take care of. Besides, there are some people who would make things so much harder for me. Last year at my friend's party, someone actually had the nerve to bring beer. It was horrible!" Miyu explained.

"Yea, I'm not into that kind of thing. It's good to know you aren't either." Ulrich added in. "Well, the whole reason why I told you this was because I want you to come, if you can that is." Miyu said, blushing a little.

"I'd love to come!" Ulrich exclaimed. Miyu saw the questioning look in his eyes that asked 'why him?' So she told him why.

"I just came to really like you Ulrich, you're a cool guy. I know it must have been hard to move here so suddenly. And to answer the question I know you're dying to ask me, yes, I do consider you one of my closest friends." Miyu said, pleased with the result of making him blush.

Once Ulrich maintained the regular color of his skin, he turned back to Miyu. "So, who else are you inviting?" Ulrich asked wondering how many people would be there. Since she was still very popular, she had many friends.

"Well, Taylor and Cailin and Madison of course. After all, they are my best girl friends. But don't worry, there'll be other guys. I'm inviting Timmy, Dylan and Will… and tell Jacques if he's wondering that he's still invited. We can still be friends even though we're not together anymore. -------"

There was silence for a moment as Miyu looked over at the group. All of the 7 friends she had just listed were laughing at some joke that probably Timmy cracked. "So, it's the whole gang." Miyu finished.

"Are you inviting you're friend that lived in France?" Ulrich asked hoping she would finally just tell him what he wanted to know. "I already did." Was her reply. And with that, she got up went over to her girl friends and they walked out of the lounge together.

"So, have a nice talk with Miyu?" Jacques asked. Ulrich heard a hint of anger in his voice, but couldn't quite place it.

"Oh, she was just inviting me to her party." Ulrich defended himself. "Oh, so she invited you." Jacques said it as more of a statement. "Yea, but she told me that you're invited too." Ulrich informed him.

"You mean, she's not mad at me?" Jacques asked. "Yep, in fact, she said that she still wants to be friends with you even though you broke up with her." Ulrich continued. "Oh." Was all Jacques said.

"Hey Jacques!" Dylan called out. "If we don't hurry up and get our butts over to the gym, we're gonna be in heck of a lot of trouble with the coach!"

"Yea, yea. I hear ya. I'll be there in a sec. Well, I have to go see my track coach. Later!" Jacques said as he waved at Ulrich and left the room.

The other two guys left to go talk to some of the other girls in the room, so Ulrich got up and walked to his dorm.

When he reached his destination, he opened the door and found a note on his bed. It was folded into a star and had his name printed in handwriting he could never forget. Those famous loopy letters would forever stay in his heart.

He unfolded the note so as to be careful not to mess it up too badly. He gasped when he saw what it was concerning.

Dear Ulrich, I never thought I'd hear your voice again, much less see your face in person. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner, but I was afraid of the consequences. I can't imagine what pain you and everyone else had to go through after I left. Once again, I'm sorry for that. I hope you can keep my true identity a secret between yourself, Odd and Jeremie. For my sake, for your sake, and for the world's sake. I'm sad to say that life will never be as it was, but we'll make it work.

Love, Yumi

P.S, See you on New Years!

**AN: So, how was that chapter? I know it's still not as long as everyone would like it to be, but come on! Give me a break. So anyways, my goal for this chapter's reviews is 108, at least. I already have 103, so that means I only need 5 reviews to reach my goal! Oh, and congrats to Raven1777 for being the 100th reviewer! tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day: **

Does anyone know why Sissy's name is Sissy?


	16. Chapter 16: Just One More Kiss

**AN: Well, I got way more than 108 reviews! That's GREAT people! Keep the reviews coming! Anyways, it should have been pretty obvious who Miyu was in the last chapter, but maybe it wasn't for some of you. So this chapter should explain any unresolved questions. Also, just in case some of you are wondering, this is not the last chapter. Lost Forever in a Tragedy still has a little ways to go. So with that said, here's chapter 16! (Okay, and by the way, in case you haven't already figured it out, Westbury Academy is for REALLY rich kids. Alright, now chapter 16!)**

**Chapter 16: Just One More Kiss**

The rest of Wednesday and Thursday seemed to fly by so fast; it was like someone hit the forward button on the remote that controlled the student's lives who boarded at Westbury Academy.

Soon it was Friday night, also known as New Years Eve, and most of the teens were getting ready for parties and other social events.

The two students who lived in room 213 were getting ready for the party at Miyu's house.

Ever since Ulrich had gotten that letter from Yumi, he was really psyched about this party. He had cherished that note and put it inside his diary to keep forever. After he was finished reading the note, he had screamed inside his head, _I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! _

Ulrich was just about to leave the room with Jacques for Miyu's party, when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Odd. He had to take this call, so he looked up at Jacques with an expression that told him to go on without him.

"Alright man, I'll wait for you at the front door." Jacques said as he walked down the stairs.

"Odd, what's up man?" Ulrich said happy to hear from his friend again. "Happy New Years!" Odd exclaimed. Ulrich looked at the clock on his phone and did some quick calculations and realized that his friend was right.

"Dude, this is weird. You're in a whole other year than I am! So, what did you do for New Years?" Ulrich asked. "Oh, well, obviously I stayed up real late and pretty much just hung out in my room with einstien. How about you?" Odd asked in return.

"I'm going over to Miyu's house for a party." Ulrich explained. "Oh that's right! How's your investigation going?" Odd asked. "So far, I've only gotten clues, but I'm almost CERTAIN it's Yumi. Now look, if you want me to find out for sure, you better let me go, or I'm gonna miss my ride." Ulrich said in a joking matter.

"Alright, I can take a hint… Just playing man! Tell me what happens later, k? And dude, have fun." Odd instructed. "Will do. Later!" Ulrich said and with that he hung up his phone and flew down the stairs.

"Hey, you made it just in time." Jacques stated as he and Ulrich along with Dylan, Timmy, and Will got in the limo.

"Sorry, it was an important call." Ulrich told him. "That's alright Ulrich. I was just kidding. You don't always have to be so serious." Jacques said with a laugh.

"You're right, I'm too uptight. I'll try to cool down. Hey who is that driving us anyways?" Ulrich said gesturing towards the front seat. "Oh, that's Eustis. He's my family's driver." Jacques informed him.

"Cool." Ulrich said, and through the rest of the ride all they talked about was football and who was winning that year.

* * *

'Ding dong' "Oh, the guys are here!" Miyu yelled as Taylor, Cailin and Madison came over to greet them.

"Hey!" Jacques said as Miyu opened the door. "Hey guys." Miyu said back. They all said their hellos and what not and then headed over to the kitchen where the pizza was.

While the rest of them were eating, Ulrich kept his eyes glued on Miyu who was laughing at the moment. _It has got to be her, _he said thinking about the note.

They hadn't talked to each other after that night she invited him to the party. Mostly because she was "busy" doing other things. He had to get ready for the new soccer season and so they were both "busy".

He could tell that all of the girls went shopping, for each of them was wearing a different outfit. Ulrich liked Miyu's the best though.

Instead of her usual jeans and colored tank top, she had on a dark blue jean skirt that was fringed at the bottom edge with silver rhinestones scattered about on the left bottom corner. She had a tight red polo shirt on that had a white lacy tank top underneath it so it showed under her shirt where she didn't button the rest of the buttons. She looked very attractive.

Ulrich himself had on jeans instead of the usual green cargo pants. He still wore his green under and over shirt. But it didn't matter to Miyu what he wore. She thought he always looked good.

Everyone soon got bored of eating pizza and decided to play a game. "I think we should play 'Truth or Dare'," Madison suggested. "Well, I think we should play 'Spin the Bottle'," Timmy protested.

"What do you think Miyu? It's your party." Jacques asked with a mischievous grin on his face. "How about this. Everyone sit in a circle." Miyu commanded. She walked over to the counter where an empty Sprite bottle sat. She picked it up and walked over to the group that had formed a circle. On her way over she turned on the radio for a soft background.

"Okay, when it's your turn, you spin the bottle, and when it stops, you ask the person it landed on Truth or Dare, and then proceed as you would for that game. When the person finishes the dare or finishes telling the truth, they spin the bottle and so on and so forth. Get the idea?" Miyu asked proud that she came up with a good solution.

"Yep." Everyone seemed to understand, so the game began. "Who should go first?" asked Taylor. "I'll go!" Jacques volunteered.

Jacques spun the bottle and it landed on Dylan. "Okay, Truth, or Dare Dylan?" he asked. "Dare." Dylan replied. "Alright. I dare you to drink two whole bottles of Sprite, and not go to the bathroom for two hours." Jacques said laughing at this.

"Man, you're on!" Dylan said as he got up and opened a bottle of Sprite. He drank that one, then opened another one and drained that one too. As he sat down again, he let out a huge burp, which caused everyone to go into hysterics.

"Alright, alright, you had your laughs, now let's see who's next." Dylan said as he spun the bottle.

It stopped on Cailin who looked surprised when it pointed at her. "Truth or Dare Cailin?" Dylan asked. "Umm… Truth." She said. "Hmm.. Oh! I got it. Who was the first person you ever kissed?" Dylan asked, thinking it would be him since they were going together.

"Let's see. I think it was Gary Thompson in the 4th grade." She said with a little laugh. Dylan looked really disappointed and everyone laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry though, I had to because of the play I was in." She said smiling at him when his face lit up with that new information.

Cailin then took the bottle and once again, it started spinning. This time it landed on Ulrich. Cailin looked up at him, then at Miyu who was sitting next to him. She knew Miyu liked him, for she had told Cailin that she did.

"Well then Ulrich, Truth or Dare?" She asked him still smiling. "I'll take a dare." He said. "Okay then. Hmm…" She stopped to think about it a minute and when a new song came on the radio, she knew exactly what to dare Ulrich to do.

The guy on the radio announced what song it was. "And here's Alina Ulmer with 'Just one more kiss'." The guy finished his intro and the song came on. "I dare you to lip sync sing this song to Miyu!" Cailin exclaimed.

Ulrich looked up, very shocked, he didn't really know the words. But he tried his best to anticipate what would come next in the song. He looked over at Miyu who was smiling, trying to stifle a laugh.

The song began,

_I see your face in the shadows,_

_I hear your voice in the night,_

_I dream of you when the fear comes,_

_Your smile makes it alright._

_I hear your laughter when I'm crying,_

_Just seeing you makes me feel like smiling,_

_Your eyes can make the stars look dim,_

_And then you grin at me,_

_And tell me it's a whole new beginning._

_Just one more kiss,_

_Will make everything okay,_

_Just one more look at your face,_

_Just one more kiss,_

_Will remind me of those times you said,_

_You'll love me forever._

Ulrich stopped there as everyone started clapping like mad and saying things like "Encore!", "Let's hear it one more time!" Ulrich looked down shaking his head and smiling. How true those words in the song were.

Miyu just smiled and gave the bottle to Ulrich. He gladly took it so he could get everyone to start making fun of someone else. He spun the bottle that was to claim it's next victim.

The bottle stopped at Miyu. He looked at her, and she looked at him. "Looks like this bottle's trying to tell us something." Timmy joked.

"You know the drill." Ulrich said. "Truth or Dare?" He asked her. Miyu stopped to think. "Truth." She decided.

Ulrich's head raced with different questions he could ask her to inform him what he'd been wanting to know for a week now. He finally came up with a good question that was safe enough to ask in front of everyone.

"Is Miyu your real name?" He asked her. Miyu's smile faded, but only for a second and then she smiled more knowing that he had finally caught onto her identity.

"No, it's not." She informed everyone, but mainly Ulrich. They all gasped. "Then what is it?" Ulrich asked her. "My real name is Yumi."

**AN: There you go! Now the secret is revealed. Or is it…? Anyways, how was the chapter? I'm going to try to put in some fluff in the next chapter, so get ready. Well, my goal for this chapter is at least 120 reviews. I know you guys can do that. Piece 'o cake. tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

Guess who wrote that song Ulrich had to sing.


	17. Chapter 17:Both Sides of the Story

**AN: Hello my faithful readers! Well, obviously I don't expect enough from you guys. I have taken you all for granted! Shame on me! Anyways, you guys are AWSOME! You rock! All I asked for was 120 reviews and I get 131! I hope you all know how amazing you are:) Okay, well I've done some thinking about this story and I'm so happy that this many people like it, however, it's getting to be very long, so my friends, this may be one of the last chapters. Now I understand some of you may be very angry with me right now, because I promised to have Aelita return. And I will, if the majority wants a sequel. So, with that said, here's chapter 17! **

**Chapter 17: Both Sides of the Story**

The party was over, the New Year had begun. All the guests were leaving the Ulmer's home, except for one.

"See ya! Thanks for coming!" Yumi said as each one of the party animals headed out of her door. "Hey, uh, Miyu? Or Yumi, or well what do you want me to call you?" Jacques asked as he stepped outside into the crisp air.

"Remember the rules? What was said at the party, stays with the party. In other words, just call me Miyu. It would get too confusing around everyone at school and all." Yumi said and then let him continue.

"Well, this was a great party. Thanks for inviting me. We should, you know, hang out more sometime… As friends of course." Jacques suggested.

"Yea, that'd be fun," Yumi replied. She felt somewhat uncomfortable after her confession during Truth or Dare. They all had a strange look on their face, but soon got over the shock that they had been calling her the wrong name for two years.

She had simply told them that Miyu was her middle name, and preferred it over Yumi, which of course wasn't the truth. They had all accepted it though. It was a normal thing to use your middle name as your real name. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

Ulrich knew the real truth though. And he was absolutely ecstatic that he finally found his Yumi.

As Ulrich was walking out the door, Yumi stopped him. Hey, Ulrich, can you stay a little longer? I'd like to talk with you." She said with a warm smile that just made him want to melt.

"Sure Yumi!" Ulrich said, stepping back inside and closing the door behind him. He followed Yumi into the living room where the fireplace was burning making the whole room glow with warmth.

Yumi gestured for Ulrich to sit down next to her on the sofa. "So,…" she trailed off. "So,…" Ulrich repeated.

"Wow, well, it sure has been a long time since I saw you." Yumi started off the conversation. "Yea, too long." Ulrich said.

"Okay, well, first of all, I'm really sorry you had to find me this way. I mean, you actually had to find me. When this whole time I knew exactly where you were. The thing is, is that I was afraid of what might happen if I came back to France. Afraid of the consequences X.A.N.A would bring." Yumi sighed and looked over at Ulrich who looked very confused at the moment.

"Let me start from the beginning." Yumi said as the pictures from every scene that had played in her life after that horrible day started running through her mind.

FLASHBACK

"After I fell into the digital void, I knew I was sunk. The void is just one big giant hole that sucks you into nothing. I was stuck in black nothingness, with no sign of life, the only thing I could see was the pitch black all around me. It's a one way kind of thing. There's absolutely no way out.

"Unless, of course you have someone like Aelita to help you out." At this last statement, Ulrich looked appalled and couldn't even find the words to ask Yumi what in the world she was talking about.

"You see Ulrich, Aelita found a way to help me. However, she would be risking her own life. She found a way to convert the little human DNA she had, onto my card, which made it possible for me to materialize back to earth. I don't really know how she did it, for I was only able to talk to her for a minute before she disappeared.

"Aelita told me that by giving me her 'life', she had none left and would in turn, be sent to the digital void herself. I tried to stop her! She deserved to see the world, because I knew that one day Jeremie would find the right materialization code for her.

"But she refused to let me suffer, and said that I already had a life on earth, and that it wouldn't be fair to take that away from me. I thanked her greatly and waited for my virtual form to turn back to human.

"Once I found myself back on earth, I figured out it had been three days since I had last stepped foot on real ground. I noticed the place was deserted and figured that you guys would be trying to think of a way to tell my parents about my absence. So I decided to start a new life."

END FLASHBACK

Yumi paused here and looked up to see Ulrich was completely amazed at her story so far. She decided to ask him some questions of her own.

"By the way, what did you guys tell my parents?" She asked, curios to see what he said.

Then Ulrich began his part of the story.

FLASHBACK

"Well, after you left, we tried every way to get you back, as you probably already assumed. Jeremie worked for hours that day, but couldn't figure it out, so finally we just had to give up and try to give people some answers.

"Your parents were very worried, and so was the principal. Hiroki was hysterical and so was pretty much everyone else who knew and loved you. We told them we saw you being taken away with a guy in a truck that afternoon. Now that I think about it that was probably the stupidest reason we could have thought of.

"But Jeremie, Odd, and I wanted to make it possible, so that if you ever did come back, it would seem reasonable why you had returned. I mean, say that we said you were killed, then say you came back two years later. Everyone would be going nuts!

"So, of course your parents got the police and the best detectives in town to try to look for you, but obviously you were never found. After a whole year of not finding you, your parents had to give it a rest, just like we did, and soon all that was ever seen of you was your face on a milk carton at school.

"Yumi, don't get me wrong here, we were DEVESTATED. I know I cried in my room for you at least that whole first week. Jeremie was pretty much the same when we found out we lost Aelita too. We couldn't find her anywhere. Soon, Jeremie just figured she fell in the digital void too.

"That whole first month you were gone, all of our grades started slipping, we couldn't get any sleep, and we had to shut down Lyoko. Well, not all the way actually. Somehow, Jeremie found a way to shut down X.A.N.A temporarily, just in case Aelita ever showed up. You see, we didn't exactly know what happened to her, so we didn't know if she could just pop up one day. I guess, she can't though, if she's in the digital void…"

END FLASHBACK

Ulrich's voice trailed off as he thought about this last statement. Yumi looked as if she were lost somewhere. Like that day she had broken up with Jacques and she looked over at Ulrich with that distant stare in her eyes.

They sat there in silence for a while until finally Ulrich broke the silence. "So, how did you get all the way in America?" He asked Yumi.

Yumi snickered at this, remembering all of the insanity that took place with that event.

"Ulrich that is a completely different story!"

**AN: Okay well, that was it for chapter 17. Now remember, there are only about two chapters left, but if you want to know how exactly Aelita helped Yumi, and how she is going to help Aelita, tell me you want a sequel in you reviews. Speaking of which, I'm hoping to get 140 at least. After the fourteen everybody gave me in the last chapter, I know I can count on having that goal made. Also, I'd like to thank raven1777 for her encouraging words in her reviews. Keep reviews like hers coming! And one more announcement, the answer to last week's QOTD, is me. I wrote that song in my spare time. It just sort of, came to me. Okay, well thanks for putting up with this extremely long AN! tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day: **

I was just wondering how kids at boarding schools like Kadic get money.


	18. Chapter 18: Amazing News!

**AN: Alright! You guys broke the record of most reviews for a chapter in my story by giving me a whopping 16 reviews! You all are so great! Okay, well this is the last chapter of my story, Lost Forever in a Tragedy? So enjoy this chapter my faithful readers! (By the way, this chapter sort of starts off as a re-cap. It's before Ulrich asked his question.)**

**Chapter 18: Amazing News!**

The two reunited friends sat in silence as the fire in the fireplace burned away. It was a lovely scene. Like something you'd see in a movie. Two people who obviously have feelings for each other, sitting in front of a fire, just enjoying each other's presence.

Ulrich broke the silence finally, and asked a question that had been itching in the back of his head since they had started their conversation.

"So, how did you get all the way in America?" he asked the beautiful girl next to him.

"Ulrich that is a completely different story!" Yumi replied. "I've got all the time in the world." Ulrich said back.

"Well, after I figured that I could never have the life I once lived, I just… ran away. I didn't know where I was going, or who I'd meet, but I was sure it would end up okay." She stopped for a split second to glance at Ulrich, who was listening intently, soaking up every word she spoke with her enchanting voice.

She continued. "I ventured further down into Paris, and unfortunately, the cops saw me. But with luck, they didn't recognize me as Yumi Ishiyama. I guess I was too out of town for the word to have gotten around that I was missing.

"However, they asked me why 'a young girl like me' was out all alone. I said I was just hanging out, and of course they asked where my parents were, and I didn't answer fast enough, and since they already had suspicions about me, they brought me down to the station and asked what my name was. The fastest thing I could come up with was Miyu, since it's an anagram of my name. Of course they asked for my last name, so I made up Yoko. It sounded Japanese enough, and all I did was take off the L in Lyoko.

"They checked in their computer for a Miyu Yoko, and obviously didn't find me, so they sent me to an orphanage! I was at the orphanage for about two weeks before adoptions were being made.

"Alina Ulmer, a huge celeb, found me first. Apparently, adopting foreign kids was in. So automatically, I was in. I became Miyu Ulmer, she became my mother, and we moved to America. Don't get me wrong, Alina is a sweetheart, but I really wish I were back home with my real mom." Yumi trailed off here and let Ulrich speak.

"Wow that must have been so hard for you! I can't believe you went through all that pain, just to save our butts! You know what Yumi? You are truly an amazing person. I'm so glad I found you again…" Ulrich trailed off as well.

Yumi looked up to see him with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was so cute, that she just had to smile too. "I'm glad we found each other again too Ulrich."

Yumi didn't see what was coming next. It was all happening so fast, but yet, so slowly, and affectionately. The two moved in closer, and closer, scooting over so they could reach one another.

The fire leapt, as if showing that it knew what was coming next. Yumi was so close to Ulrich's face, she could fell his trembling breath upon hers. This was her dream come true wasn't it? So why was she so scared? It's because it's Ulrich, her true love, that's why.

In an instant, their lips met and their eyes closed. Ulrich kept tumbling over his thoughts as he said to himself that yes, this really was happening. _Her lips are so soft, and she is so perfect. I can't believe she is finally in my arms where she belongs. _He thought.

Somehow Ulrich's arms had managed to hold onto Yumi's slim waist, and her arms found their way around Ulrich's neck. He pulled her closer and she hugged him tighter. He whispered something in her ear that would stay in her heart forever.

"I love you Yumi, never forget that." Ulrich loosened his grip on his Yumi, and looked into her gorgeous eyes. She looked as though she were so happy, she was ready to cry. "I love you too Ulrich." She said just as romantically.

But what was said next from Ulrich will never be known, for his cell phone rang obnoxiously. Ulrich had to pick it up. What if it were his parents wondering where in the heck he was, even though he had told them he was at a party. Knowing them, they probably thought he was with some girl, ruining both their lives.

Sure, he was with a girl, but not just any girl, Yumi Ishiyama. And they were only making their lives feel more… complete with that kiss they had both been waiting for, for at least three years.

But it wasn't Ulrich's parents, it was Jeremie. _Ugh, bad time to call buddy! _Ulrich thought as he looked up at Yumi. Her eyes asked who it was. "It's Jeremie." He answered back to her silent question.

"Well, pick it up! He deserves to talk to his friend who I'm sure he hasn't seen for a while." She was referring to Ulrich, but Ulrich wanted to share the good news with his best friends, so he answered it by the fourth ring.

"Hey Jer, what's up?" Ulrich asked casually. "You won't believe this Ulrich!" Jeremie started. _Yea, you won't believe what I have to say either. _Ulrich thought with a smirk.

Jeremie continued. "Aelita has just sent me a message!"

**AN: So, how was that for an ending? I'm really sorry to say that this story has ended. I had a lot of fun writing it, and of course reading all of the awesome reviews I got! But sadly, this story has come to an end. On the other hand, you can tell there's going to be a sequel! Thanks to everyone for supporting the idea! Anyways, look out for my next story called Returning Home. You can guess what may happen by just looking at the title. Anyways, based on how many reviews I get, and how soon I get them, the sooner I will start my next story! Thank you all again! Here are the names of the reviewers that helped with the record of 16 reviews for my last chapter. Think you can break that record?**

**-rocket-reader-**

**Aelita-Kresta**

**Kaydreams**

**Lyokogal7503**

**Mi ChIbO**

**Raven1777**

**Teensamurai102**

**Sargentaaron2004**

**Crocodile**

**Yumifansanchez**

**DayDreamer23182**

**Phoenix-549**

**Zaeryth**

**Rick73**

**YumiwithUlrichalways**

**Unknone**

**Thanks to all of you again! Also special thanks to Rick73 for putting my story on its first c2! Hope to see a lot of my reviewers with my next story! tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

What was your favorite chapter in my story?


	19. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION! **This is NOT a chapter.

Okay, well, I just wanted everyone to know that I put up my new story, Returning Home, and I have three chapters up. So, ya'll can go check that out if you want. So far, it's turned out good. Hope everyone enjoys it! Take Care! _always-tinkerbellbt_


End file.
